Verbunden
by Elementargeist
Summary: Harry Potter und Severus Snape sind nicht gerade als Freunde auseinander gegangen. Aber auch nicht als Feinde. In der vielleicht letzten Nacht seines Lebens besucht Harry seinen alten Professor. Warnung: Slash18.
1. Chapter 1

**Verbunden **

- Disclaimer für die gesamte FF: Alle Rechte gehören JKR. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld.

- Warnung für die gesamte FF: Slash 18, OOC, Band 7 wird weitestgehend ignoriert.

- Kurz: Als Harry auf der Flucht vor den Todessern nicht mehr weiß, wohin er gehen soll, besucht er eines Nachts Severus Snape. Mit einem Plan im Hinterkopf. Und einer Frage.

- Genre: Romantic, Drama, Mystery

- Paring: SS/HP

Prolog

… in dem Lucius einen schlechten Morgen hat.

In den frühen Morgenstunden des 1. Novembers 2002 war der Auenstieg vollkommen ausgestorben. Selbst die Schafe auf den umliegenden Weiden schliefen noch dicht gedrängt in ihrem Verschlägen, die wenigen Straßenlaternen waren bereits vor Jahren ausgefallen und niemals repariert worden.

Nicht, dass es in diesem Teil von England tagsüber lebhafter zuging.

Deshalb sah auch niemand wie um das einzige Grundstück am hinteren Ende der Straße mit mehreren kurzen Plopps ein Dutzend schwarz bemäntelter Gestalten aus dem Nichts auftauchte, mit ihren Zauberstäbe drohend herum fuchtelte und auf den menschenleeren Weiden nach unsichtbaren Gegnern suchte.

Die Todesser trugen schon lange keine silbernen Masken mehr, denn fünf Jahre nach dem Tod des dunklen Lords gab es in ganz Britannien niemanden mehr, der sich ihnen in den Weg stellen würde.

Manchmal wunderte sich Lucius Malfoy über die Naivität der weißen Seite, die davon ausgegangen war, dass mit Voldemorts Untergang schlagartig auch alle Todesser aufgeben würden. Ein absurde Idee, wenn man ihre zahlmässige Überlegenheit während der letzten Schlacht in Betracht zog.

Nach der Schlacht waren ein paar verhaftet worden, aber die meisten kehrten nach Hause zurück, um ihre Arbeit im Ministerium, den Firmenausschüssen oder im Laden wieder aufzunehmen.

Tatsächlich hatte das Ministerium nur einen einzigen Weg gefunden, mit dem Problem umzugehen – der Minister ignorierte es vollständig und die Zeitungen schwiegen.

Das änderte zwar nichts daran, dass die gesamte magische Bevölkerung die Wahrheit kannte, aber immerhin war nach außen hin der Frieden gewahrt und die Ordnung wieder hergestellt.

Wer sich ruhig verhielt, konnte erwarten zu überleben.

Und es hielten immer mehr still, denn die letzten Rebellen der weißen Seite verschwanden im Laufe der Jahre spurlos. Oliver Wood, um nur einige wenige zu nennen, kam eines Abends nicht mehr aus dem tropfenden Kessel zurück. Cho Chang wurde nach einem Ligaspiel aus der Umkleidekabine entführt. Und Charles Weasley war nach einem Forschungskongress über das Paarungsverhalten des Grünlings nie wieder gesehen worden.

Manchmal tauchte ein entstellter Leichnam auf und sorgte für ein Aufbrodeln der Gerüchteküche. Und Lucius fand die Erklärungsversuche des Ministeriums jedes Mal aufs Neue äußerst erheiternd.

Das einzige, was den überlebenden Todessern jetzt noch zu ihrem unbestreitbaren Sieg fehlte, war Harry Potter.

Der Held der magischen Welt war seit seinem Sieg auf der Flucht vor der Rache einer Handvoll fanatischer Todesser unter der Führung der beiden Lestranges.

Lucius hatte die Verfolgungsjagd eine Zeit lang aus der Ferne beobachtet und anerkennen müssen, dass das Potterbalg sich annehmbar schlug.

Potter war nicht lange in England geblieben. Was nur klug war, denn hier gab es niemanden der ihn wirklich beschützen konnte. Nach einem Überfall in Los Angeles hatte er seine beiden ewigen Getreuen, den Weasleyjungen und das Schlammblutmädchen, schwer verletzt in einem Muggelkrankenhaus zurückgelassen und war alleine in der Muggelwelt untergetaucht.

Doch nirgends war er länger als ein paar Wochen vor den Lestranges in Sicherheit gewesen. Er hatte in Tokio als Fremdenführer gearbeitet und in Dubai als Pizzakurier. In Neuseeland nahm ihn eine Hippiekommune auf, in der Mongolei ein Treck Nomaden und in München kellnerte er auf dem Oktoberfest. Alles Vergebens. Es endete jedes Mal mit einer überstürzten Flucht, Todesserangriffen und einem Haufen Verletzter.

Zuletzt war Harry Potter nach England zurückgekehrt.

Und im selben Moment wie vom Erdboden verschluckt.

Damit hätte er in Sicherheit sein können, doch nur wenige Monate später beobachtete ihn Argus Filch dabei, wie er sich nachts aus der Kammer des Schreckens schlich, um in der Schlossküche ein paar Lebensmittel zu klauen.

Und damit begann die Jagd von Neuem.

Eines Morgens stolperte Rita Kimmkorn bei einem Außentermin („Die Scherzartikel der Weasleyzwillinge – Fluch oder Segen?") in der Winkelgasse über den fast bis Unkenntlichkeit entstellten Leichnam von Harry Potter.

Hinter dem Anschein von aufrechter Empörung und tiefer Trauer, herrschte im ganzen Ministerium eine so enorme Erleichterung, das keine genaueren Untersuchungen angestellt wurden.

Es gab ein pompöses Staatsbegräbnis und ein Ehrendenkmal.

Dann gingen alle zur Tagesordnung über.

Endlich ein Problem weniger.

Lucius hatte nicht eine Minute lang an Potters Tod geglaubt.

Die Lestranges auch nicht.

Ohne, dass ein Wort darüber fiel, stand im inneren Kreis der Todesser fest, dass die Ergreifung von Harry Potter Ruhm, Macht und Ansehen im Überfluss bringen würde.

Und damit begann die Jagd erst richtig.

Sie endete an diesem 1. November gegen fünf Uhr morgens in einem winzigen Dorf hinter York.

Es war ein Muggeldorf. Trotzdem waren um das letzte Grundstück am äußeren Rand des Ortes Schutzbarrieren gezogen worden, die spielend mit denen von Hogwarts mithalten konnten.

Lucius und seine Handlanger hatte es überhaupt nur gefunden, weil Potters magische Aura in den letzten Jahren so auffällig geworden war, dass er Magie hinter sich herzog, wie eine unsichtbare Schleppe.

Jetzt hatten die Todesser den verwilderten Garten umzingelt und arbeiteten im Akkord daran, ein Schlupfloch in der Schutzbarriere zu schaffen.

Was ziemlich Zeitraubend war.

Und eintönig.

Lucius begann gelangweilt an der magischen Grenze entlang zu schreiten und durch den verrosteten Eisenzaun zu spähen.

Das Haus selbst sah auf wenigstens zwei Jahrhunderte zurück. An einer Ecke prangte ein etwas windschiefer, krummer Turm. Eine wuchtige Kastanie überragte das Dach. Der verwilderte Garten schien seit Jahren nicht benutzt oder auch nur betreten worden zu sein.

Wenn man ganz nah heran ging, so weit, dass die magischen Barrieren bereits wie Wellen gegen die Füße schwappten und die Schuhsohlen ankokelten, konnte man ein Namensschild unter der altmodischen Klingelschnur erkennen.

Dabei war es eigentlich gar kein Name, sondern vielmehr zwei in einander verschlungene Buchstaben, die ein bisschen wie zwei aufgerichtete Schlangen aussahen.

Lucius ignorierte den Geruch seiner verbrannten Schuhsohlen, holte ein magisches Monokel hervor und klemmte es sich vor das Auge. Nun konnte er die Buchstaben auf dem Schild deutlich lesen. Das Monogram war unverkennbar. Eigentlich hätte er nicht einmal überrascht sein dürfen. Trotzdem fluchte Lucius Malfoy ungewohnt unbeherrscht auf.

Denn er ahnte, warum Potter gekommen war.

Und wusste, dass sie zu spät kommen würden, weil niemand (NIEMAND!) diese Barrieren innerhalb einer Stunde knacken konnte.

Verdammt!


	2. Chapter 2

1. Kapitel

… in dem ein mitternächtlicher Besucher ankommt.

Fünf Stunden früher

An den hohen Zaun gelehnt, stand eine schlanke Gestalt und sah zu dem Haus hinüber. Der nächtliche Besucher hatte tatsächlich fast eine Stunde gebraucht, um in Feinarbeit mit dem Zauberstab alle magischen Barrieren zu überwinden. (Etwas, dass nebenbei kaum ein anderer Zauberer in derselben Zeit geschafft hätte). Jetzt waren nur noch die Hauselfenmagie und die Apperiersperre übrig. Er war sehr behutsam vorgegangen, trotzdem war der junge Zauberer sicher, dass der Hausherr seine Ankunft dennoch bemerkt hatte.

Alles andere wäre enttäuschend gewesen.

Der Ankömmling ließ seinen Blick durch den verwilderten Garten wandern. Selbst mitten in der Nacht war nicht zu übersehen, dass die Brennnesseln hüfthoch wuchsen, Laub die Beete bedeckte und die hohen Hecken seit wenigstens einem Jahrzehnt nicht mehr gestutzt worden waren.

Im Haus selbst rührte sich nichts. Die Fenster waren allesamt dunkel – bis auf eines, das hinter einem verwinkelten Erker im Verborgen lag.

Tatsächlich wäre er überrascht gewesen, wenn der Hausherr nachts geschlafen hätte. Als der Zauberer sich bei diesem Gedanken ertappte, lächelte er leicht, als würde er sich an etwas lang Zurückliegendes erinnern.

Nach einem letzten Zögern und sehr wohl wissend, dass sein altes Leben in Kürze zu Ende sein würde, wie auch immer die Sache ausgehen mochte, zog Harry Potter an der altmodischen Klingelschnur und eine Bleckglocke gellte in den Tiefen des Hauses auf.

Obwohl er nur einmal klingelte verstrichen mehrere Minuten, bis die Tür endlich von Innen aufgerissen wurde und eine einzelne Lampe im Flur eine düstere Gestalt beleuchtete.

Severus Snape hatten die Jahre des Friedens gut getan. Seine Züge waren eine Idee weicher geworden, sein hageres Gesicht einen Hauch voller und seine Haut war nicht mehr krankhaft gelb, sondern einfach nur noch blass.

Was allerdings nichts daran änderte, dass ihm die schwarzen Haare immer noch strähnig ins Gesicht hingen, seine Zähne Lockhardts natürlicher Aufheller gut vertragen hätten und der Blick aus den schwarzen Augen unheilschwanger wie eh und je war.

Einen Moment lang wankte Harry wieder in seinem Entschluss. Dann fielen ihm die Alternativen ein.

„Guten Abend, Professor Snape", grüßte er höflich, gerade so, als hätten sie sich nicht zu letzt vor fünf Jahren auf einem Schlachtfeld gesehen. „Störe ich?"  
„Immer, Mr. Potter!", blaffte Snape zurück. „Außerdem unterrichte ich schon lange nicht mehr!"

„Ich weiß, ich habe Ihre Karriere in der Zeitung verfolgt."

„Ich Ihre auch, so weit das möglich war."

Severus Snape hatte sich scheinbar erstaunlich gut auf die Zeit nach dem Krieg vorbereitet. Kurz nach Voldemorts Untergang brachte er zwei umfassende Nachschlagewerke heraus – einen über Tränke und einen über dunkle Künste – die innerhalb kürzester Zeit einen Klassikerstatus und nie dar gewesene Auflagezahlen erreichten. Gleichzeitig patentierte er eine Reihe von Tränken, die ihm innerhalb eines Jahres ein beträchtliches Vermögen einbrachten und den Rückzug aus der Öffentlichkeit erlaubte.

Zwar gab es eine relatives kurzes Verfahren, nachdem Snape angeklagt worden war, Albus Dumbledore umgebracht zu haben, aber selbst dieses wurde aus Mangel an Beweisen eingestellt. Das Harry heute trotzdem hier stand, lag unter anderem daran, dass ihn Dumbledores Porträt auf Hogwarts über die wahren Hintergründe seiner Ermordung aufgeklärt hatte.

Im Laufe der vergangenen fünf Jahre war Snape zu einer unbekannten Größe in der magischen Welt geworden. In den Hinterzimmern der Nocturn Gasse wurde gemunkelt, dass er während des Krieges genug dreckiges Material über beide Seiten gesammelt hatte, um sie bis ans Ende aller Zeiten zu erpressen. Fakt war, dass er von Todessern und Ministeriumsbeamten gleichermaßen in Ruhe gelassen wurde. Alle paar Wochen wurde sein Rat als Zaubertrankmeister erbeten - und wenn Snape Zeit und sein Auftraggeber genug Gold hatte, bekam man erstklassige Arbeit.

Severus Snape nutzte das auf die Schwelle fallende Licht, um seinerseits ungeniert den Helden der magischen Welt zu mustern. Harry wusste, was der Zaubertrankmeister sah, einen schlaksigen, jungen Mann mit wirr abstehenden schwarzen Haaren. Die Narbe war nach Voldemorts Tod fast verblasst. Und die Brille hatte er schon zur Beginn seiner Flucht durch einen Zauber ersetzt, weil sie ein zu auffälliges Kennzeichen war.

Aber in Wahrheit sah Severus viel mehr.

Es waren Kleinigkeiten.

Einem Fremden wären sie kaum aufgefallen, aber immerhin hatte er den Jungen sieben Jahre lang täglich gesehen. Obwohl Harry erst Anfang Zwanzig war, hatte sich ein bitterer Zug in seinem Mund festgesetzt, seine ganze Haltung drückte angespannte Vorsicht aus und sein Auftreten war erstaunlich selbstbewusst. Von seiner naiven Unschuld war kaum etwas übrig geblieben.

Außerdem, dachte Severus, hat er mit Sicherheit seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr richtig geschlafen. Mit Augenringen und blutleeren Wangen kannte er sich schließlich aus.

Lucius und die Lestranges müssen ihm dicht auf den Fersen sein. Was, bei Salazar, will er aus gerechnet bei mir?

Harry bemerkte, dass Snapes eingehende Musterung abgeschlossen und seine ehemaliger Professor neugierig geworden war.

„Erstaunt?", fragte er.

„Ein wenig", gab der Zaubertrankmeister zu.

Dann trat Snape zur Seite um den Helden der Zauberwelt einzulassen.

Er führte ihn (wie hätte es anders sein können?) direkt in sein Büro. Es war genauso eingerichtet, das alte in den Kerkern von Hogwarts. An den Wänden standen Gläser voll mit Flüssigkeiten, in denen seltsame Geschöpfe schwammen und dümpelten. Aber im Gegensatz zu dem alten Büro besaß dieses außer einem Kamin auch noch zwei Sessel aus abgeschabten Leder.

Severus schenkte ihm ein Glas mit einer dunklen Flüssigkeit aus einer höchst staubigen Flasche ein. Sofort sah der Junge ihn wieder mit demselben jugendlichen Misstrauen an, dass er ihm schon als Schüler entgegen gebracht hatte.

„Was ist das?", verlangte Potter zu wissen, ohne das Glas aus Severus Hand entgegen zu nehmen,

„Gift, ich träume seit Jahren davon, Ihnen welches zu geben!" Severus verdrehte die Augen. „Merlin, Potter, es ist bloß Nesselwein!"

Während der Junge sich in seinem besten Sessel niederließ und höchst flegelhaft die Beine von sich streckte, das Glas auf der Lehne balancierend, nahm Severus mit überschlagenen Beinen im einzigen anderen Sessel Platz.

Einen Moment lang musterte er Potter prüfend und wieder fielen ihm die tiefen Augenringe und die Blässe auf. Es war als hätten sie die Rollen getauscht, denn er selbst fühlte sich blendend.

„Sollten Sie nicht eigentlich tot sein?", fragte Snape, nachdem er Harry eine ganze Weile lang schweigend gemustert hatte.

„Sie haben es geglaubt?", wollte sein ehemaliger Schüler wissen.  
„Nicht eine Minute lang."

„Ihr Freund Malfoy leider auch nicht. Ganz im Gegensatz zum Ministerium."

„Wundert Sie das?"

„Nicht wirklich. Tote Helden sind leichter zu handhaben."

„Zynismus steht Ihnen nicht, Mr. Potter!", bemerkte Severus sachlich.

„Und das von Ihnen!", konterte sein Gast sarkastisch.

„Warum sind Sie hier?!"

Harry dehnte die ausgestreckten Beine und drehte das Weinglas in den Händen. Es fiel ihm schwer jetzt still zu sitzen und gleichzeitig wollte er das kaum wahrnehmbare Band, dass die kurze Unterhaltung zwischen ihnen geknüpft nicht mit einer abrupten Bewegung zerstören.

„Sie glauben also nicht, dass ich Sehnsucht nach Ihnen hatte? Nach Ihrer warmen Art und Ihrer erfrischenden Ehrlichkeit?"

„Bedürfen Sie Ehrlichkeit?"

Harry lachte auf. „Ich bedürfte eines Versteckes, dass seid hundert Jahren niemand mehr gefunden hat. Oder eine Armee von Leibwächtern. Aber davon abgesehen, ja, Ehrlichkeit wäre nicht schlecht."

„Sie können nirgendwo mehr hin?"

„Zu letzt war ich nicht einmal mehr in der Kammer des Schreckens sicher."

„Ich denke, dass beantwortet meine Frage." Severus legte die Fingerspitzen aneinander und betrachtete den Jungen über das Dreieck seiner Hände hinweg. „Und was wollen Sie jetzt tun? Bis zum bitteren Ende kämpfen oder mich um ein schnell wirkendes Gift bitten?"

„Das Sie mir sicher mit Freude geben würden."

Snape lächelte ominös, widersprach aber nicht.

Harry trank einen tiefen Schluck und legte dann den Kopf zurück, um den Blick aus den dunklen Augen nicht länger ertragen zu müssen.

„Ich bin an keinem Ort der Welt länger sicher und Ihre Todesserfreunde werden vor dem Morgengrauen hier eintreffen, so schrecklich melodramatisch das klingt." Harry hatte immer gewusst, dass dieser Tag kommen würde, aber er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er am Ende so große Angst davor haben würde.

Denn tatsächlich wollte er leben, all der Widrigkeiten, Verluste und Schmerzen in seinem Leben zum Trotz, hielt er sich mit verzweifelter Kraft am Leben fest.

Unauffällig sah er zu Snape hinüber. Während er in der Kammer des Schreckens gehaust hatte, nachts heimlich Essen stahl und sich nur mit den Porträts unterhielt, hatte er dank eines uralten, längst verstorbenen Zauberers einen Weg gefunden, sich zu retten. Einen altmodischen, aber anerkannten Weg. Und Snape spielte eine wesentliche Rolle dabei.

Der Zaubertrankmeister hatte den Blick noch immer auf ihn gerichtet, sinnierend die dünnen Lippen gespitzt.

„Sie sind also in einem Augenblick hierher gekommen, in dem Sie keinen Ausweg mehr finden? Ausgerechnet zu mir? Sie sehen mir erstaunt!" Severus Snape hatte nie weniger erstaunt ausgesehen, als in diesem Moment. Tatsächlich schien er das Ganze sogar heimlich zu genießen.

Potter, überlegte Severus, hat sich bisher immer mit mehr Glück als Verstand aus jeder Notlage heraus gewunden. Vielleicht war er wirklich nur aus Verzweiflung und Nostalgie zu seinem alten Hasslehrer gekommen. Aber Potter hatte auch Jahre gehabt, um sich auf diesen, letzten Kampf mit den Todesser vorzubereiten. Und so unwahrscheinlich es schien – vielleicht hatte der Junge einen Plan!

„Sie haben also nichts mehr zu verlieren!", begann er seinen nächsten Zug. „Wenn Sie lebend gefasst werden, erwarten Sie Tage, wenn nicht Wochen in Gefangenschaft. Sie werden auf alle erdenkbaren Arten gedemütigt, geschändet und gefoltert werden. Wenn Sie Glück haben, sterben Sie früh."

„Ich wusste, dass ich auf Ihr Einfühlungsvermögen und Ihr goldiges Herz bauen kann!", fauchte Harry zornig. Einen Augenblick lang schien er Snape fast wieder zu hassen.


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel eigene Warnung: Einige von euch werden vielleicht schreiend wegrennen. Oder prustend unterm Tisch liegen. Oder zumindest auf hören zu lesen.

Aber vielleicht finden sich ja auch einige Unerschrockene, die bereit sind trotz Harrys Entscheidung weiter zu lesen…

2. Kapitel

… in dem Harry eine entscheidende Frage stellt.

„Sie wollen mir also immer noch nicht sagen, warum Sie wirklich hier sind?", fragte Snape tadelnd. „Nun gut, dann rate ich weiter."

Er sah den wütenden, hilflosen jungen Zauberer fast belustigt an.

„Einen Kampf können Sie nicht gewinnen. Ein Versteck gibt es nicht. Es bleibt also nur eine Art Handel, eine Kapitulation zu bestimmten Bedingungen. In früheren Zeiten haben sich Zauberer, die gegen eine Übermacht nicht länger angekommen sind, mitunter als magische Sklaven binden lassen. Lucius würde es sicher als wesentlich größeren Triumph ansehen, Sie lebend und unterworfen zu sehen, als tot und gefeiert."

Severus sah nachdenklich in den nachtdunklen Garten hinaus. „Aber wahrscheinlich müssen Sie noch nicht einmal so weit gehen. Eine ganze Reihe reinblütiger, reicher Zauberer dürften mehr glücklich sein, Sie zu ehelichen. Da Sie Männer bevorzugen, würden Sie als jüngerer Ehepartner und „Braut" nach den Gesetzten von 1184 Ihrem Mann als unmündig untergeordnet sein." Ungerührt zählte Severus die Folgen für den jungen Mann auf. „Sie hätten keinen eigenen Besitz mehr und keine Entscheidungsfreiheit - aber kein Todesser würde Sie angreifen, wenn Sie mit einem anderen Todesser verheiratet sind. Man würde Ihre Niederlage anerkennen und Sie als Trophäe betrachten. Besiegt, gedemütigt, handzahm. Eine von Alters her anerkannte Methode Friedensbündnisse zu schließen."

Es ist ekelhaft, fügte Severus in Gedanken hinzu. Aber leider ist es immer noch besser, als Freiwild für alle übrig geblieben Todesser zu sein.

Zum ersten Mal sah er Potter ernst an. „Wollen Sie, dass ich als Unparteiischer die Vermittlung übernehme? Ich könnte Nott oder Malfoy Ihren Antrag überbringen. Sie wären sicher entzückt."

Severus lehnte sich nachdenklich zurück. „Von Greyback rate ich ab, zu wahnsinnig. Und McNair ist seit der letzten Schlacht impotent. Obwohl das durchaus von Vorteil sein kann."

Fast, dachte Harry. Fast richtig. 10 Punkte für Slytherin. Aber ich habe nicht an Malfoy oder Nott gedacht. Er erhob sich und begann mit langen Schritten im Raum auf und ab zu gehen, plötzlich furchtbar trocken im Hals.

„Ich habe eine ganze Reihe von altmagischen Eheanträgen und Schwüren gefunden", erzählte er Snape schrecklich beiläufig. „Bei den ältesten stirbt der Antragstellende sogar noch, wenn der Antrag nicht angenommen wird. Ich hatte keine große Auswahl, immerhin will ich sicher gehen, dass ich auch erhört werde."

Harry lächelte einen Moment lang fast jungenhaft, immerhin breitete er gerade seine Heiratspläne vor der alten Fledermaus aus. Er hatte wochenlang geforscht und herausgefunden, dass der rituelle Heiratsantrag und seine Annahme einem Vertrag glich, der die Rechte und Pflichten festlegte. Und die beiden Partner magisch verband.

Snapes dunkle Augen folgten ihm bei seiner Wanderung durch den ganzen Raum, jetzt deutlich aufmerksamer. Er ahnt etwas, dachte Harry. Er zweifelt noch, weil es so unwahrscheinlich ist, aber er ahnt es. Ich muss mich beeilen.

Bevor der Zaubertrankmeister eine weitere Frage stellen konnte, sank Harry vor ihm auf dem Teppich in die Knie. Er umklammerte schraubstockartig die bleiche Hand und küsste die dünnen Finger. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er sehen, wie Snape hochschnellte. Der Todesser sah aus, als ob er ihn ins Gesicht schlagen wollte.

Zu spät.

„Ich, Harry James Evans Potter, biete dir, Severus Septimus Prince Snape, meine Liebe, meinen Körper und meinen Gehorsam an. Wirst du mich als deinen Ehepartner anerkennen?"

Das war´s.

Harry hatte lange über seine Wahl nachgedacht.

Die wenigsten Todesser waren, gegenteiliger Gerüchte zum Trotz, tatsächlich schwul. Oder aber ungebunden.

Severus Snape war beides.

Und Harry konnte ihn respektieren, für seinen Mut und seine Intelligenz.

Tatsächlich war er ihm wesentlich lieber, als jeder seiner Verfolger.

Deshalb hatte Harry eine Formel gewählt, die ihn umbringen würde, wenn Snape nicht annahm. Denn aller Feindschaft zum Trotz hatte der Slytherinhauslehrer ihm unzählige Mal das Leben gerettet.

Er wird mich nicht sterben lassen!, dachte Harry, mit einem Hauch von Panik. Er hat es die anderen Male nicht getan und er wird es dieses Mal nicht tun.

Trotzdem war er sich nicht ganz sicher. Immerhin erpresste er den Zaubertrankmeister und hatte ihm im Gegenzug nichts zu bieten. Und dieses Mal war Harrys Überleben nicht notwendig, um einen größenwahnsinnigen Schwarzmagier zu stürzen.

Trotzdem hielt Harry seinem Gastgeber einen Zettel mit der Erwiderungsformel entgegen.

Beklommen fragte er sich, wie er eigentlich auf die Idee gekommen war, dass Severus Snape ausgerechnet ihn heiraten würde. Und sei es nur um sein Leben zu retten. Mit klopfendem Herzen blieb er knien. Er traute sich nicht, aufzusehen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, wurde ihm der Zettel von kalten Fingern aus der Hand genommen.

Harry seufzte erleichtert auf. Er hatte nicht gemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte.

„Ich, Severus Septimus Prince Snape, erkenne dich, Harry James Evans Potter, als meinen Ehemann an. Ich biete dir meinen Schutz und meinen Namen", schnarrte der Zaubertrankmeister ausdruckslos und im selben Moment spürte Harry, wie die Bindung geschlossen wurde.

Seine auffällige magische Aura fiel in sich zusammen, bis sie nur noch sanft wahrnehmbar war. Gleichzeitig verband sich seine Zauberkraft, mit der von Snape.

Harry sah vorsichtig auf, unendlich erleichtert, aber plötzlich auch befangen.

Er würde den Rest seines Lebens an Severus Snape gebunden sein, aber im Gegensatz zu Snape, hatte er eine Wahl gehabt.

Der Zaubertrankmeister war in seinen Sessel zurück gesunken und sah seinen jungen Ehemann, seine „Braut", erschöpft an. Er hatte damit begonnen sich mit den Fingerspitzen die Nasenwurzel zu massieren, während er sich fragte, wie er sich so von Potter benutzten lassen konnte. Auch, wenn er auf den ersten Blick den größeren Vorteil aus der Eheschließung zog, war er doch derjenige, der gezwungen worden war.

„Erklären Sie mir, was genau dieser Eheschwur beinhaltet!" Severus stockte kurz. „Das ist doch wohl nicht eine dieser magischen Ehen, die sofort vollzogen werden müssen?"

„Nein…"

„Merlin sei dank!"

„…wir haben vierundzwanzig Stunden Zeit!"

„…?!"

Severus starrte den Jungen geradezu mordlüstern an. „Wollen Sie mir vielleicht noch irgendetwas Wesentliches mitteilen?"

„Wahrscheinlich wird Malfoy bald hier sein. Es wäre gut, wenn unsere Ehe dann unanfechtbar wäre." Harry grinste schief. „Nach dem… Vollzug, müssen wir die Familienringe der Princes aufsetzten und erst dann wird sich mein Name dank Magie auf allen Dokumenten ändern. Von Harry James Evans Potter in…"

„Harry James Snape!", vollendete Severus den Satz für ihn.

Ohne, dass sie sich absprechen mussten, hatte keiner von beiden auf das förmliche „Sie" verzichten können.

Es schien nicht richtig zu sein.

„Genau. Im selben Moment gehört Ihnen mein gesamter Besitz, bis hin zu meinem Zauberstab. Ich kann ohne Ihre Zustimmung keine Verträge unterschreiben. Und äh…" Harry errötete leicht. „Sie können auf ein Einhaltung meiner ehelichen Pflichten in Ihrem Bett und diverse Fruchtbarkeitstränke bestehen."

„Und Sie haben sich bei vollem Bewusstsein für dieses Eheversprechen entschieden?", fragte Severus, milde erstaunt. Was, um Merlins Willen, wollte der junge Held der Zauberwelt mit einem verkorksten Veteranen und Verräter? Einem Zauberer, der genauso gut in einem Gruselkabinett hätte arbeiten können?

„Nach reiflicher Überlegung", antwortete Harry diplomatisch.

Severus stöhnte müde auf. „Großartig!"

Sein junger Ehemann sah gemaßregelt zu Boden.

Autorengequatsche – Falls es jemandem noch nicht aufgefallen sein sollte, dies ist eine der FF´s in dem die Hauptfiguren von höchsten seltsamen und unwahrscheinlichen Umständen gezwungen werden, zu heiraten.

Natürlich ist das ein Klischee.

Und totaler Unsinn.

Aber um ehrlich zu sein, so etwas wollte ich schon immer mal schreiben. °


	4. Chapter 4

3. Kapitel

… in dem einige Zweifel erwähnt werden müssen.

Der Zaubertrankmeister erhob sich. „Ich zeige Ihnen das Gästezimmer."

„Nein."

„Ich bin Ihr Ehemann. In absehbarer Zeit werden wir miteinander schlafen. Und ich ziehe bestimmt nicht ins Gästezimmer."

Severus stieß einen weiteren, tiefen Seufzer aus. 

Der Gedanke nach nicht gerade wenigen Jahren wieder einen Liebhaber in den Armen zu halten (Einen jungen, ungemein ansehnlichen Liebhaber, verbesserte Severus sich in Gedanken), war überaus verlockend. Es gab nur einen Haken. Potter war nicht sein Liebhaber. Er hatte um Severus Hand angehalten, um sein junges Leben zu retten. 

Nichts weiter. 

Sein alter Professor war nur das kleinste von mehreren Übeln gewesen.

Mit diesen wenig erbaulichen Gedanken trat er vor einen hohen, schmalen Schrank. Durch die Glastür hindurch konnte man mehrere Reihen identischer, ordentlich beschrifteter Phiolen erkennen. 

Gefühle „auf Flaschen gezogen", wie er seinen Erstklässlern jedes Jahr doziert hatte. 

Severus Fertigvorrat. 

Er liebte das Wissen, dass jeder noch so kalte Verstand, jeder perfide Plan, jeder Möchtegernheld, mit ein paar Tropfen des richtigen Trankes zu Fall gebracht werden konnte - und die Macht, die damit einherging. Allein mit dem richtigen Wissen und der exakten Anwendung.

In der obersten Reihe, sanft rot pulsierend, ruhte ein Trank auf Nymphenblutbasis. Das stärkste Aphrodisiakum der Welt. Ein Tropfen reichte aus, um die Sinne zu täuschen. Drei ließen einen Mann um eine einzige Berührung betteln. Und Zehn würden zum Zusammenbruch aller Körperfunktion außerhalb des Unterleibs führen. Severus hatte da ein paar äußerst ausschlussreiche Experimente mit magischen Lehmmännchen gemacht.

Er strich mit den Fingerspitzen über das kühle Glas. Es wäre für den Jungen bestimmt einfacher (- nicht dass ihn interessieren würde, was der Junge empfand!). Und es wäre einfacher für ihn.

Viel einfacher. 

Immerhin verstanden sie sich nicht gerade blendend. Und Sex ohne nicht wenigstens ein Minimum an Gefühl ließ selbst im besten Fall einen schalen Nachgeschmack zurück.

„Nein", sagte sein Anvertrauter im selben Augenblick und zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend.

Severus warf ihm nur einen Blick über die Schulter zu, die obligatorische Augenbraue in die Höhe gezogen.

„Ich will das nicht! Es wäre nicht – richtig."

Harry sah seinen ehemaligen Professor trotzig an, unfähig zu erklären, dass er diese Wahl bewusst getroffen hatte. Mit allen Konsequenzen. Auch, wenn diese Konsequenzen einen schmierigen, 20 Jahre älteren, boshaften Zaubertrankmeister beinhalteten. In seinem Bett, oder vielmehr in Snapes Bett. Und auf die intimste Weise ineinander verschlungen.

Außerdem hatte es in den letzten Jahren nicht viel gegeben, worauf er stolz sein konnte. Er war davon gelaufen, hatte gelogen und betrogen. Und meistens ziemlich viele Verletzte zurückgelassen.

Ganz davon zu schweigen, dass er heute Nacht einen Mann, der ihm gerade zum wiederholten Male rettete, quasi gezwungen hatte den Rest seines Lebens mit ihm zu teilen.

Harry wollte zumindest ihm nichts vorspielen. Auch wenn das für Snape selbst vermutliche keine Rolle mehr spielte.

Es war wichtig.

Es war richtig.

Sofern irgendetwas an dieser verrückten Nacht richtig sein konnte.

„Es wäre einfacher!", gab Snape zu bedenken.

„Es wäre eine Lüge!" 

Snapes andere Augenbraue flog in die Höhe, ihm war deutlich anzusehen, wie viel er von dieser Aussage hielt. Aber dann zuckte er zu Harry grenzenlosen Erstaunen kaum merklichen mit den Schultern und ließ von dem Schrank ab.

Ohne sich noch einmal nach ihm umzusehen, führte Severus den anderen Zauberer aus seinem Arbeitszimmer. Ihnen vorweg schwebte eine Öllampe durch den lichtlosen Flur. Severus hatte das Haus aus dem Nachlass eines berühmten Zaubertrankmeisters mit allem Inventar gekauft und nichts darin verändert. Die gebohnerten Dielen, die dunklen Farben und das Messing verbreitete jene samtschwere Atmosphäre, die im neunzehnten Jahrhundert so beliebt gewesen war. Die Wände waren mit Stoff bezogen und die Holzbalken knarrten Tag und Nacht im ganzen Haus auf, selbst wenn niemand da war, der darüber schritt. 

Bevor Potter in sein wohl geordnetes Leben gestolpert war, wäre Severus niemals auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass das gesamte Haus nur altmodische Düsternis und Staub atmete.

Im Gegenteil, er hatte immer gefunden, dass es gut zu seinem bevorzugten, hoch geknöpften Gehrock passte, nicht zu letzt, weil es aus derselben Zeit stammte.

Nun aber fragte er sich zum ersten Mal, warum er sich hier immer so wohl gefühlt hatte.

Sein Schlafzimmer war genau so finster wie alle anderen Räume. Das Mondlicht reichte kaum aus, die hohe Decke zu streifen. Ein Himmelbett beherrschte den Raum und drängte alle anderen Möbel an die Wände zurück. 

Wenigsten hatte die Hauselfe das Kaminfeuer angezündet. 

Natürlich konnte ihm im Grunde egal sein, was Potter zu seinem (ihrem!) Haus sagte. Severus hatte ihn schließlich nicht gebeten, sein Leben auf den Kopf zu stellen. Und besser, als die Kammer des Schreckens, war dieses alte Gemäuer ja wohl allemal. 

„Ich kann Ihnen…" Severus drehte sich um, um seinem Ehemann eines seiner Nachthemden anzubieten. Aber Harry hatte sich bereits aller Kleider entledigt. Severus sah gerade noch seinen blanken Hintern, als er zwischen langen Vorhängen hindurch ins Bett kletterte. 

Zum erstem Mal seit sehr langer Zeit war er tatsächlich sprachlos.

Einen Moment lang starrte der Zaubertrankmeister einfach nur auf das weiße Männernachthemd in seinen Händen hinab. Klassisch. Schmucklos. Vielleicht nicht ganz Zeitgemäß. Dann fiel sein Blick auf den unordentlichen Kleiderhaufen neben dem Himmelbett. Jeans, ein Sweatshirt und ausgelatschte Boots. 

Severus kam sich unglaublich alt und hässlich vor. 

Langsam begann er die obersten Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen, anstatt wie sonst einen Zauberstab dafür zu benutzten. Vielleicht hatte er ja Glück und der Junge schlief vor lauter Erschöpfung ein, bevor er ins Bett kam. 

„Das machen Sie mit Absicht, oder?"

Potter war bis an den Rand gekrochen und sah durch die halb offenen Vorhänge zu, wie Severus sich betont sorgfältig auszog. 

Knopf um Knopf.

„Ach kommen Sie, dass ist albern!"

Der junge Narr saß vollkommen nackt und bleich und frierend zwischen den dunklen Bettvorhängen.

„Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, Sie nach Ihrer Meinung gefragt zu haben!", schnarrte Severus in bester Ekelmanier. 

„Sagen Sie, sind das Nachthemden?"

Severus schloss die Augen.

Sehr alt! 

Dann endlich (ENDLICH!) verschwand der Junge wieder aus seinem Sichtfeld und mit einem kaum hörbaren, weiteren Seufzer legte Severus seine Kleider auf einem Stuhl zu einem ordentlichen Stapel zusammen. Nur die schlichten Unterhosen behielt er an. Und nun konnte der Zaubertrankmeister gar nicht mehr schnell genug in das Himmelbett klettern – immerhin konnte er hier die Vorhänge zu ziehen, so dass ein gnädiges Halbdunkel seine Blöße verbarg.

Und sein Alter.

Und seine Makel.

Nicht, dass Potter irgendetwas davon neu war. 

Severus erahnte mehr, als das er sah, dass der Junge neben ihm auf die Seite gedreht lag und ihn anblickte. Störrisch breitete der Hausherr die schwere Daunendecke ordentlich über ihnen beiden aus. Kurz glaubte er ein unterdrücktes Prusten zu hören. Vielleicht hatte er sich geirrt.

Während sie neben einander im Halbfinsteren lag, auf demselben Kissen, so nahe, dass sie sich verdammt viel Mühe geben mussten, um sich nicht zu berühren, wagte Severus noch einmal zu hoffen, dass der Junge einen Rückerzieher machte und die ganze Vollzugs-Angelegenheit bis nach dem Frühstück verschob.

Dabei fiel ihm auf, dass es ein seltsamer Gedanke war, fortan mit Potter gemeinsam zu frühstücken. (Und, ja! Er nannte ihn Potter! Severus konnten seinen Beinahe-Ehemann schließlich so nennen, wie er wollte!). Nicht nur gemeinsam mit dreihundert anderen Schülern in der großen Halle, sondern am selben Tisch. Aber vermutlich war der Bengel sowieso ein Langschläfer, so dass Severus genügend Gelegenheit blieb, um rechtzeitig ins Labor zu fliehen.

Eine fremde Hand berührte unter der Decke seine Schulter. 

„Jetzt sagen Sie nicht, dass Sie Kopfschmerzen haben. Die Ausrede ist alt!" Severus konnte das unverschämte Grinsen des Bengels aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

„Sie ist ein Klassiker, Potter. Das ist ein Unterschied!"

„Es heißt jetzt Snape!"

„Noch nicht ganz, Potter." 

Die Hand wurde zurückgezogen und ein wenig bedauerte Severus, den Jungen fortwährend verbal zu schikanieren. Allerdings nicht genug, um auch nur ein Wort zurückzunehmen. Oder seine Hand festzuhalten. 

Nachdem das inzwischen Minuten lange Schweigen einen unangenehm, erwartungsvollen Unterton bekam, setzte der Zaubertrankmeister sich endlich auf, beugte sich über den verdammten Jungen und strich ihm mit einer ungewohnt sanften Geste die unmöglichen Haare aus dem Gesicht.

Und bemerkte, dass Potter erstaunlich gepresst ausatmete. Seiner zur Schau gestellten Lässigkeit zum Trotz.

„Aufgeregt?", spottete Severus mit seiner patentierten Samt-und-Gift-Stimme.

„Ein wenig", gab der Bengel leise zu.

„Keine Sorge, ich werde sanft sein, Darling", hauchte Severus ihm zuckersüß ins Ohr. Ironie schien die einzig angemessene Form zu sein, um mit der ganzen Situation umzugehen. 

Und er konnte Potters Grinsen sehen!

Obwohl das bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen streng wissenschaftlich gesehen unmöglich war.

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

Nestedis – Stell ich mir auch sehr gemütlich vor. Ich hab mich ewig vor dem Schreiben dieses Lemon gedrückt, aber langsam mache ich Fortschritte. 

Kate Andromeda – Danke, ich fürchte, ich bin anfällig für Klischees… Seufz

Reinadoreen – Ich mag seine Wahl auch, nur Sev zweifelt sie noch an. Aber den überzeugt Harry auch noch (hoffe ich!).

Ellen – Armer Lucius, eigentlich mag ich ihn, aber hier ist er wieder mal der Böse. Denn natürlich durfte Harry ihn auf keinen Fall heiraten. Harry gehört einfach zu Sevilein. 

HexeMorena – Ich schreib sonst eher Humor (und werde dieses Genre nie ganz los), deshalb ist es vermutlich kein besonderes düsteres Drama, aber ich habe mein schlimmstes gegeben. Ich weiß, was du meinst – FF´s und Realität sind einfach zwei verschiedene Dinge, aber es gibt glaubhaftere und wenig glaubhafte. Vielen Dank, dass du mich nicht für total unglaubhaft hältst.

Salinas – Danke, das freut mich wirklich. 

Kitty 36 – Sehr gerne (ich versuche, nicht allzu langsam zu sein, hängt aber von meiner Arbeit ab).


	5. Chapter 5

_Autorgequatsche vorweg: Dieses Chap war ein echtes Problem für mich, weil hemmungsloser, detaillierter Slash zwar befriedigend, aber nicht besonders realistisch gewesen wäre. Andererseits wollte ich auch keine gefühlskalte Akrobatik. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mit meiner Auslegung leben… (nicht, das ihr eine andere Wahl hättet . )_

**4. Kapitel**  
… in dem den Vorschriften genüge getan wird.

So behutsam, als würde er fremdes Terrain erkunden, strich Severus Hand von dem jungen Gesicht abwärts. In der Halsbeuge konnte er den rasenden Puls ertasten und auf der Brust den deutlich erhöhten Herzschlag.

Kurz dachte er daran, dass sein Grundstück vermutlich bald von Todessern belagert werden würde; dass der Junge ausgesehen hatte, als könnte er im Stehen einschlafen, und daran dass er seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr mit einem Mann (oder überhaupt irgendjemandem!) geschlafen hatte. Aber angeblich war das ja wie Besenfliegen – man konnte es einfach nicht verlernen.

Und tatsächlich schien sein Körper ganz genau zu wissen, was zu tun war. Gerade so, als ob er schon seit Jahren heimlich darauf gewartet hätte, über Harry Potter herzufallen – was er natürlich nicht getan hatte!  
Er zwirbelte die weichen Brustwarzen so lange sanft zwischen den Fingern, bis sie fest wurden und stupste auf dem Weg nach unten fast spöttisch in den Bauchnabel.  
Als er der feinen Haarspur folgte und zum ersten Mal, nur mit den Fingerkuppen, das halbschlaffe Glied hinab fuhr, schien der Junge schon fast bereit, ihm zu vertrauen.

Harry hatte plötzlich überhaupt kein Bedürfnis mehr, etwas Geistreiches oder Vorlautes zu sagen. Und obwohl er das niemals für möglich gehalten hätte, war er noch nicht mal in der Lage, den Arm zu heben, um Snape zu berühren. Stattdessen spürte er den Liebkosungen auf seinem Körper nach, als wäre er wieder siebzehn und würde mit Fred zum ersten Mal im Hinterzimmer der „Zauberhaften Scherze" fummeln.

Harry hatte im Stillen gehofft, dass Snapes´ lange, schlanke Hände nicht nur mit Kräutern und blutigen Salamandernieren besonders zartfühlend umgingen, sondern auch auf einen einfühlsamen Liebhaber hindeuteten. Es war beruhigend herauszufinden, dass er sich nicht völlig geirrt hatte.  
Wage kam ihm zu Bewusstsein, dass er vermutlich nie wieder einen anderen Liebhaber haben würde, als ausgerechnet seinen ehemaligen Zaubertrankprofessor. Als sich Snapes Finger um sein Glied schlossen, fand er diesen Gedanken schon viel weniger schlimm.

Darüber hätte Harry fast nicht gemerkt, dass Snape eine kleine Dose mit geruchloser Creme hervorholte und den Inhalt zwischen seinen Pobacken verteilte. Und erst jetzt fiel ihm auf, dass Snapes Hände nicht eisig waren, wie er insgeheim immer vermutet hatte, sondern erstaunlich warm. Dann begann eben diese Hände sein empfindsamstes Körperteil mit genau dem richtigen Druck zu massieren und drängten allen anderen Beobachtungen in den Hintergrund.

Severus registrierte mit einem Anflug von Genugtuung, dass der Bengel unter seinen Händen erstaunlich schnell eine Erektion bekam. Außerdem hatte er sich inzwischen soweit entspannt, dass Severus risikolos mit dem Finger in ihn eindringen konnte. Auch die tieferen Atemzüge schienen ihm ein gutes Zeichen zu sein.

Das ihn selbst die ganze Situation auch nicht gerade kalt ließ, blendete der Zaubertrankmeister wohlweißlich aus. Denn dann hätte er wohlmöglich darüber nachdenken müssen, wie unglaublich reizvoll, weich und fest zugleich, die junge Haut unter seinen Händen war. Darüber, dass die Konturen einen schlanken, sehnigen Sucherkörper erahnen ließen, der sich unter den unvorteilhaften Kleidern so nie abgezeichnet hatte. Und darüber, wie der Junge in diesem Moment wohl ausgesehen hätte, wenn Severus sich getraut hätte, die Vorhänge zurückzuziehen und das Licht anzumachen.

Aber natürlich, dachte er nicht darüber nach.  
Und natürlich machte er kein Licht an.

Stattdessen reizte er Potter mit der einen Hand zwischen den Beinen so geduldig, dass er ihn mit der anderen ein Stück tiefer ungestört vorbereiten konnte. Trotzdem wunderte sich Severus ein wenig darüber, wie schnell sein Fast-Ehemann bereit war, ihm zu vertrauen.  
Nicht, dass er eine andere Wahl gehabt hätte.  
Und vermutlich war sowieso nur der Beruhigungstrank daran schuld, den Severus beim Einschenken unter Potters Wein gemischt hatte.

Ursprünglich hatte die Essenz einfach nur Potters Todesangst abschwächen und ihnen ausnahmsweise ein vernünftiges Gespräch ermöglichen sollen. In Verbindung mit dem Wein führte sie zu einer sanften Entspannung. Damit hatte Severus verhindern wollen, dass der Bengel vor lauter Panik irgendetwas Unüberlegtes tat. Hatte ja phantastisch geklappt.  
Severus finstere Gedanken wurden je unterbrochen, als sich zehn Finger grob in seine Arme bohrten und Potter leise wimmerte.  
„Potter?"  
Sehr tiefer Atem und tastende, hilflose Hände auf seinen Schultern.  
Verdammt!  
„Harry?"  
„Wenn du jetzt nicht sofort…!" Der Rest ging unter, als der Junge sich aufrichtete und an ihn klammerte. Severus wagte stark zu bezweifeln, dass Potter noch merkte, WEN er da im Arm hielt. Aber andererseits schien das in diesem Augenblick vollkommen nebensächlich zu sein. Denn Severus konnte sich plötzlich nicht mehr erinnern, wie er so lange ohne das hier hatte auskommen können. Ohne einen anderen, atmenden, wärmenden, unglaublich lebendigen Menschen.

Nach einigen Verrenkungen und Koordinationsproblem, drang er jäh in den Jungen ein, hielt sich an seinen Hüften fest und fand einen Rhythmus, der sie beiden für den Moment zu verbinden schien. Vermutlich stöhnte Severus heiser auf (denn von irgendjemanden musste dieses Geräusch ja kommen!), pumpte Harrys Glied und verlor vorübergehend seine eiserne Selbstbeherrschung.  
Vielleicht empfand er sogar ein kleinwenig Schadenfreude bei dem Gedanken, dass James Potters Sohn unter ihm lag - erregt stöhnend, die Fingernägel in Severus Schultern bohrend.

Aber vor allem schienen sie nach den letzten zwei Stunden, seit Harry Potter über seine Schwelle getreten war, endlich an dem Punkt angelangt zu sein, den sie unbewusst, durch Harrys Plan, seinen Antrag und Severus Annahme, den ganzen Abend über angesteuert hatten.

Danach war es erstaunlich schnell vorbei. Um ein Haar wäre Severus noch vor Harry gekommen, einfach weil er viel zu lange auf so einen (nicht speziell diesen!) Moment gewartet hatte. Aber Merlin sei dank war Potter noch ein kleinwenig unbeherrschter und ersparte dem Zaubertrankmeister die vermeintliche Blamage.

Als Snape sich von ihm herunter und neben ihn rollte, noch immer ein wenig atemlos und plötzlich nicht mehr ganz so fremd, fiel Harry auf, dass es keinen Kuss gegeben hatte. Nicht einmal auf die Haut gehaucht. Und dass, obwohl Severus Snape ansonsten nicht wie laienhafter Liebhaber gewirkt hatte. Viel mehr, dachte Harry, schien er ganz bewusste auf diese Intimität verzichtet und sich auf das wesentliche, vom Antrag vorgeschriebene, konzentriert zu haben.

Mit der Ernüchterung verschwand das letztes bisschen Hochgefühl, dass seine Rettung und der Höhepunkt zurückgelassen hatten, und Harry war plötzlich sehr dankbar für Snapes Schweigen und die schwere Daunendecke.

Neben ihm zog der andere Zauberer die Vorhänge zurück und tapste nackt durch den immer noch nachtfinsteren Raum, über den eisigen Boden und bis zu einem Sekretär. Aus der untersten Schublade kramte er einen Ledersäckchen hervor und kletterte damit zurück ins Bett. Harry konnte seine Konturen mehr erahnen, als das er sie tatsächlich sah. Er hörte brüchiges Leder schrammen, als Snape den Beutel aufzog und im nächsten Moment wurde seine Hand gepackt. Nicht besonders romantisch. Sein Ehemann tastete nach seinem Ringfinger und steckte ihm den Familienring der Princes auf.

Der Moment in dem ihre Ehe besiegelt wurde.  
Kein Kuss.  
Natürlich nicht!

Trotzdem konnte Harry fühlen, dass Severus den anderen Ring an der Hand trug. Magische Ehebünde ermöglichten mitunter eine fast telepatische Verbundenheit. Aber in diesem Moment war das nicht genug.

„Lumos!"

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab zwischen sie und die blaue Lichtkugel beleuchtete ihre Gesichter. Snape sah wie immer verschlossen und ernst aus, vielleicht war sein Blick ein wenig prüfend. Aber wer konnte das bei diesen dunklen Augen schon mit Sicherheit sagen? Denn wie immer schienen sie für Harry viel mehr zu verbergen, als offen zu legen.

Er ließ die Hand sinken und sein Blick fiel auf den Ring, eine silberne Schlange (wer hätte das gedacht?!), die sich selbst in den Schwanz biss. Auch der winzige Smaragd in der Mitte konnte ihn nicht wirklich überraschen. Wenn Slytherins eins waren, dann Klischeetreu. Harry überlegte kurz, ob er im umgekehrten Fall auf einen Goldring mit Rubin bestanden hätte. Wahrscheinlich.

Harry merkte nicht, dass auch Snape ihn musterte. Aus den Augenwinkeln, prüfend, verstohlen und undurchdringlich.

Während Harry in Severus Schlafzimmer endlich einschlief und der Zaubertrankmeister an seiner Seite immer noch wach lag, wurde Lucius Malfoy jenseits der magischen Barriere um das Haus aus seinen höchst düsteren Gedanken gerissen.  
Ein Todesser hatte ihn angesprochen (Lucius hatte vergessen, welcher, dass Fußvolk war in diesen schwarzen Umhängen kaum auseinander zu halten!) und deutete auf das Haus.  
„Wir haben es geschafft, Sir. Die Barriere wurde an einer Stelle durchbrochen. Kein großer Riss, aber man kann sich durchzwängen."

Lucius Laune verbesserte sich schlagartig.

Er hatte Severus seit Jahren nicht mehr persönlichen getroffen. Bei den seltenen Anlässen, zu denen der Zaubertrankmeister sein selbst gewähltes Exil verließ, waren sie sich vorsichtig aus dem Weg gegangen.  
Denn Lucius war sich sicher, dass Severus insgeheim die weiße Seite unterstützt hatte. Natürlich waren dafür nie Beweise aufgetaucht, dazu war der Doppelspion zu vorsichtig gewesen. Alles andere, dachte Lucius, wäre auch enttäuschend gewesen.

Und er verurteilte seinen Kollegen noch nicht einmal für seine Wahl. Tatsächlich hatte Lucius selbst eine ganze Weile auf beiden Seiten mitgespielt. Schließlich hatte er sichergehen wollen, dass er am Ende zu Gewinnern gehörte, ganz gleich, wer sie waren.

Aber bei Severus war das etwas anderes. Er schien seine Entscheidung nicht aus Kalkül getroffen zu haben. Viel mehr sah es danach aus, dass der fledermausartige Professor insgeheim ein menschliches Herz besaß. Etwas, dass Lucius mit gebührendem Argwohn betrachtete.

„Nun denn", sagte er fast beschwingt und zu niemandem bestimmten, „lasst die Spiele von Neuem beginnen!"  
Und damit trat Lucius Malfoy allein durch den Riss in der Barriere.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

_Tausend Dank für eure lieben Reviews._

_Kayla - Ich versuche es, aber ich fürchte, mehr als ein Kapitel pro Woche werde ich nicht schaffen. Dazu muss ich zu viel arbeiten._

_Nestedis - Harry in dem grässlichen Nachthemd ist wirklich eine tolle Vorstellung… (grins). Nein, ewig bleiben die beiden nicht im Bett. Tatsächlich stehen sie aber erst im nächsten Chap auf. Denn jetzt hat erst mal der wahre und einzige Lucius Malfoy seinen Auftritt._

_Kate Andromeda – Ich auch. Und ich gelobe feierlich, weiterhin mein Schlimmstes zu geben._

_Reinadoreen – Ja, die Lage der beiden ist nicht gerade einfach. Deshalb hab ich mich ewig vor diesem Chap gedrückt. Keine Romantik, keine überbrodelnde Leidenschaft. Aber mit der Zeit werden die beiden hoffentlich Gefühle für einander entwickeln._

_Hermin – nein, nur noch bis zum nächsten Chap, dann stehen sie auf. Versprochen. Aber jetzt kommt erst mal die-wandelnde-Eleganz Lucius (nicht, dass ich ihn anhimmeln würde… oh Mann, wie peinlich)._

_Frozen – Stell dir einfach vor, dass ich bei deiner Review seltsame Glückslaute ausgestoßen und dämlich gegrinst habe. Ehrlich gesagt wie ich die Entwicklung der beiden auch fast (wie du schon schriebst –FAST) interessanter als den Lemon. Ich muss ein bisschen aufpassen, dass ich mich da nicht in die Nesseln setze, will sagen, überzeugend bleibe._

_Kitty36 – Ich fürchte, ich habe eine absolute Schwäche für Cliffhanger (nur meine eigenen!). Und leider schaffe ich wirklich höchstens ein Chap pro Woche. Soooo sorry._

_Fia-sama – Daaaaanke sehr (strahl). Solche Kommi´s motivieren enorm. _

_An alle Leser, die bisher von meinen Formationskünsten, bzw. deren nicht Vorhandensein genervt waren - endlich habe ich verstanden. Vielen Dank für eure Geduld._


	6. Chapter 6

_Wieder einmal Autorengequatsche vorweg: Erstaunlich viele Reviewschreiber haben erwartet, dass Lucius Malfoy ins Schlafzimmer gestürmt kommt. Eine ziemlich verlockende Vorstellung. Aber in Wahrheit war es ein klein wenig anders…_

**5. Kapitel**

**… in dem Lucius Sinn für Humor beweist.**

Als ihm die anderen Todesser folgen wollten, hielt Lucius sie mit einem Wink zurück. Der einzige, der sich davon nicht beeindrucken ließ, war ein Hüne, dessen Körpergröße fast die Nähte seines Umhangs sprengte. Lucius musste sich nicht einmal umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer hinter ihm stand. Er erkannte es an dem unverkennbaren Geruch – pfefferig, ranzig, raubtierhaft.

„Ich geh allein hinein!", betonte er noch einmal und erhielt nicht mehr als ein eloquentes Grunzen zur Antwort.

Manchmal fragte Lucius sich, ob selbst Grindelwald sich mit fragwürdigen Kompagnons herumschlagen musste.

Er öffnete sich die Tür selbst und betrat einen engen, verwinkelten Flur. Selbst das schien typisch für Severus. Der blonde Todesser durchsuchte lautlos mehrere Räume, stolperte fast über eine verschreckte Hauselfe und fand endlich Severus Arbeitszimmer. Es schien sich seit Hogwarts kein bisschen verändert zu haben. Dieselben Gläser, dieselben toten Kreaturen.

Lucius war sich nicht sicher, ob sein Freund das absichtlich machte, um Besucher zu verschrecken. Oder ob das einfach Severus´ makaberem Sinn für Humor entsprach.

Draußen flatterte eine kleine Eule vorbei, offenbar auf der Suche nach dem richtigen Fenster. Lucius lockte sie mit ein paar Eulenkeksen aus Severus Schreibtisch hinein, fing sie ein und tastete nach der Botschaft an ihrem Fuß. Das Vieh ruinierte seine Handschuhe, bei dem Versuch ihm die Finger zu zerpicken (immerhin war der Brief nicht für ihn!), aber letztendlich hielt er die Pergamentrolle in Händen.

Sie trug das Siegel des Ministeriums.

Und Lucius wusste, was sie enthielt.

Trotzdem zerschnitt er das offizielle Siegelband und entrollte sie förmlich. Es war eine Heiratsurkunde. Natürlich. Von Severus Septimus Prince Snape und Harry James, ehemals Evans Potter, nun auch Snape. Ausgestellt am 1. November 2002 um 5 Uhr 42.

Kurz verspürte Lucius den dringenden Wunsch sie einfach ins Feuer zu schmeißen und sich die durchfrorenen Hände daran zu wärmen. Aber natürlich hätte das nicht das Geringste geändert. Die Ehe war rechtkräftig, die beiden trugen die Ringe und den Vorschriften war Genüge getan wurden. In jeder erdenklichen Hinsicht.

Lucius dachte kurz daran, dass sein angeblich bester Freund in diesem Moment nackt neben dem, nebenbei recht ansehnlichen, Potterbalg lag und fast hätte er die Urkunde doch noch ins Feuer geworfen.

Natürlich tat er das nicht. Ein echter Malfoy verlor nie die Beherrschung, oder zumindest erstaunlich selten. Nach den ungeschriebenen Gesetzten der alten reinblütigen Zaubererschaft, war Potter (ja, verdammt! Er weigerte sich ihn Snape zu nennen!) jetzt einer von ihnen. Mit einem Todesser verheiratet. Unantastbar. Zumindest so lange, wie er sich keinen Fehltritt erlaubte.

Und vielleicht konnte das Ganze sogar interessant werden.

Immerhin würden sie jetzt in die nächste Runde gehen. Denn Lucius konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das Potterbalg stillschweigend zu einem braven Todessergatten wurde. Einfach so. Ohne Folgen. Die magische Welt würde es erfahren und reagieren. Die Todesser würden mehr oder weniger Zähneknirschend die Jagd auf den Jungen abbrechen. Und Potter? Nun, er wäre nicht Harry Potter gewesen, wenn er nicht schon bald wieder für Ärger gesorgt hätte.

Lucius lächelte. Behutsam nahm er die Urkunde noch einmal in die Hand und hielt sie in das erste Tageslicht.

Sein Lächeln wurde ein Spur breiter.

Denn Potter hatte eine Kleinigkeit vergessen.

Nichts Wesentliches, eher eine Formsache (Und Lucius wahrte IMMER die Form!) - die Trauzeugen.

Dafür waren zwei säuberlich gezogene Linien unter dem Dokumenten vorgesehen.

Lucius starrte einen Moment lang mit gespitzten Lippen ins Leere, während in seinem Kopf eine wage Idee Gestalt gewann.

„Greyback!" Er sprach nicht besonders laut, aber das war auch nicht notwendig, denn das feine Gehör des Werwolfes hätte ihn auch aus mehreren Hundertmeter Entfernung noch vernommen. Lautlos, wenn zu Lucius Leidwesen auch nicht Geruchlos, tauchte der riesige Mann neben ihm auf.

Einen ungleicherer Anblick wäre schwerlich zu finden gewesen.

Lucius Malfoy, mit perfekt fallenden, tadellos sauberen Roben, dezent parfümiert und von klassischer Schönheit, wie etwa ein Gemälde oder eine Statue. Und Greyback – stinkend, zu groß für seinen Todessermantel, mit zottiger Mähne, gelben, gebogenen Fingernägeln und deutlich mehr als nur einem Hauch von Wahn in den goldenen Augen.

Es wäre untertrieben zu sagen, dass die beiden sich nicht mochten.

Sie konnten sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen.

Aber noch weniger hielten sie von dem Ehepaar Lestrange, dass sich gerade zu Voldemorts selbsternannten Nachfolgern aufschwang.

„Was riechst du?", wollte Lucius demonstrativ gelangweilt wissen.

„Außer deinem stinkenden Parfüm? – Den Giftmischer! Und das Potterbalg."

Greyback hob witternd die breite Nase. Er grinste dreckig. „Und frischen Sex."

„Dachte ich mir. Unterschreib hier." Lucius deutete auf eine der beiden Linien.

Greyback konnte nicht lesen. Oder etwa schreiben. „Was ist das?"

„Nicht weiter wichtig, mach einfach ein Kreuz!"

Greyback biss sich selbst in den Daumen und hinterließ murrend einen blutigen Fingerabdruck anstelle einer Unterschrift als erster Trauzeuge.

Dann beobachtete er, wie Malfoy aus dem Nichts eine strahlend weiße Pfauenfeder heraufbeschwor und mit geschwungenen Buchstaben auf der anderen Linie unterschrieb. Der wunderschöne Bastard sah sehr zufrieden mit sich aus. Also konnte er gerade nicht weniger als eine Katastrophe verursacht haben. Greyback kannte Lucius Malfoy.

Tatsächlich war Lucius SEHR zufrieden.

Er konnte nichts mehr an dieser verdammten Eheschließung ändern, aber er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass die Karten neu gemischt wurden. Und die Lestranges hatten kein gutes Blatt. Er war sogar so zufrieden, dass er seinen Uhu in die Winkelgasse schickte, um eine Hochzeitstorte zu bestellen. Eine Sonderanfertigung, die dank Lucius guten Namens und seines nicht weniger guten Goldes innerhalb weniger Stunden geliefert werden würde. Dreistöckig, mit grünen Marzipanschlangen und Totenköpfen aus Zuckerguss.

Wenn man schon eine Schlacht verlieren musste, dann bitte mit Stil!

Im Stockwerk über ihnen lag Severus Snape wach, aber regungslos unter der Daunendecke, mit dem Zauberstab in den langen Fingern. Neben ihm schnarchte der Held der Zauberwelt leise in sein Kissen und grummelte im Schlaf. Severus ahnte, dass er von Flucht und Schlafmangel zu erschöpft gewesen war, um beim Eindringen der Todesser aufzuwachen.

Und Severus hatte nicht vor ihn früher zu wecken als unbedingt nötig.

Er lauschte in die Tiefen des Hauses. Keine trampelnden Füße oder schlagenden Türen. Keine lärmenden Stimmen. Keine Flüche. Nur der Schutzbahn war an einer Stelle durchbrochen worden, das konnte er ganz deutlich spüren. Und wenn ihn sein Gehör nicht trog, waren zwei Personen im Zimmer unter ihnen.

Nicht die Lestranges, denn Bellatrix wäre weit weniger zurückhaltend gewesen.

Goyle und Crabbe besaßen selbst zusammen nicht genug Verstand, um Potter hier ausfindig zu machen. Er tippte auf Lucius. Vielleicht hatte er Greyback dabei, Severus hatte in der Nocturngasse von dieser ungewöhnlichen Allianz munkeln hören.

Wenn es Lucius war, hatten sie vorerst nichts mehr zu befürchten, denn man konnte seinem alten Freund vieles vorwerfen, aber nicht, dass er gegen Windmühlen ankämpfte. Nun, da die Ehe unanfechtbar war, würde er seine Niederlage akzeptieren und sich auf seinen nächsten Zug konzentrieren.

Der blonde Todesser hatte ein gerade zu geniales Gespür für politische Strömungen und einen Richtungswechsel zum richtigen Zeitpunkt. Severus war sich sicher, dass Lucius in kürzester Zeit einen Weg finden würde, die neue Situation zu seinem Vorteil auszunutzen.

Immerhin war es Lucius.

Severus hörte die Haustür ins Schloss fallen und spürte, wie die magischen Grenze sich wieder schloss, nachdem die Eindringlinge den Garten verlassen hatten. Außer den ersten Vögeln vor ihrem Fenster war nichts mehr zu hören. Vermutlich apparierten die übrigen Todesser in diesem Moment nach Hause, so unauffällig, als wären sie niemals da gewesen.

Eindeutig Lucius.

Severus drehte sich auf die Seite, um seinen Ehemann in Halbdunkel beim Schlafen zu beobachten. So still gefiel ihm der Junge eindeutig besser. Fast hätte man ihn für verletzlich halten können.

Der Zaubertrankmeister stand lautlos auf und kleidete sich genauso leise an. Obwohl er sich selbst natürlich nicht riechen konnte, ahnte er, dass er nach Potter und nach Sex roch. Und seltsamerweise hatte er trotzdem kein Bedürfnis zu duschen. Mit einem letzten Blick ins Bett schloss Severus die Vorhänge und stieg ins Erdgeschoss hinab.

Auf dem Schreibtisch fand er die Heiratsurkunde, das Siegel war bereits gebrochen worden (Natürlich, Lucius!), dann wanderte sein Blick zu den Unterschriften der Trauzeugen. Und er erstarrte. Und dachte kurz daran, wie überaus befriedigend es sein musste, seinem alten Freund einen Becher klarstes Harpyienblut zu trinken zu geben, frisch und dampfend und absolut tödlich.

Aber eigentlich hätte er sich nicht wundern dürfen – es war Lucius!

Severus sah noch einem Augenblick auf den eleganten Schriftzug und den blutigen Daumenabdruck. Dann rollte er das Pergament ein und nahm es mit ins Labor. Er wollte dabei sein, wenn er junge Hitzkopf das las. Sicherheitshalber. Im Labor selbst warteten noch eine Reihe von Langzeitprojekten auf die Vollendung. Salbei musste zerbröselt, Fliegenhirne gesiedet und Feuergeisteier ausgekocht werden.

Severus war gerade dabei den Erinnerungslostrank durch ein Sieb abzugießen, als er hinter sich eine Bewegung erahnte. Flügelschläge von drei Eulen, die ein riesiges Parket trugen, eingeschlagen in weißes Seidenpapier mit einer giftgrünen Schleife.

Der Hausherr stellte den gefrierenden Topf ab und ließ die Verpackung mit einem Zauberstabwink schmelzen.

Zum Vorschein kam ein dreistöckiges Marzipan-Zuckerguss-Tortenungetüm, dass zwischen den Reagenzgläsern und Destillierkolben reichlich deplaziert wirkte. Anstelle von Rosenknospen gab Totenköpfe, Blumengirlanden waren durch verzauberte, sich windende Marzipanschlangen ersetzt worden. Die traditionellen, fingergroßen Figuren des Brautpaares stellten ihn selbst in schwarzen Todesserroben und den Jungen in seinem Quidditchumhang mit Besen da. Es war… Geschmackssache. Vorsichtig ausgedrückt. Eine Karte lag nicht dabei, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Lucius. Natürlich.

Am frühen Nachmittag wurde Severus zum zweiten Mal gestört, nun von seinem hereintapsenden Ehemann. Mit einem Blick über die Schulter erkannte der Zaubertrankmeister, dass der verdammte Junge nichts, außer Severus Lieblingsbademantel trug und verschlafen Lucius Hochzeitsgeschenk betrachtete.

Der Held der magischen Welt pflückte einen der Zuckertotenköpfe von der Torte. „Was, bei allen Parzen, ist das?"

„Lucius Sinn für Humor."

„Glaubst du, er hat sie mit Gift getränkt?"

Das Du´ hörte sich seltsam an. Genauso seltsam wie der Anblick von Harry Potter, nein, Snape, in seinem Bademantel, mit noch zerzausteren Haaren als sonst, in seinem Labor. Severus sprach einen Diagnosezauber über die Hochzeitstorte. „Es sieht nicht danach aus."

Seine Ehemann schob sich den Totenkopf zwischen die Lippen. „Mhm, mit Minze!"

Dann entdeckte er die Pergamentrolle und hob sie fast scheu ins Licht. Als er bei dem Teil mit den Trauzeugen angekommen war, stockte Harry.

„Lucius Malfoy und.. aber wer…?!"

Severus zählte im Geiste die Sekunden ab, die der Bengel brauchte, um alle wichtigen Todesser durchzugehen und ihre Schreibkenntnisse einzuschätzen. Vierzehn, Fünfzehn, Sec..

„GREYBACK?!"

Siebzehn, nicht schlecht.

„Unsere Trauzeugen sind Lucius Malfoy und Fenrir Greyback?!"

„Warte ab, bis du die nächste Ausgabe des Tagespropheten ließt!", sagte Severus, fast gelassen und stellte den brodelnden Malgrovensaft auf eine kleinere Flamme.

**Fortsetzung folgt...**

_Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews._

_Fia-sama - Ich liebe Chips… aber ich war trotzdem langsam. Ursprünglich wollte ich endlich mal das Humorgenre hinter mir lassen und richtig schön düster und dramatisch werden, aber irgendwie klappt das überhaupt nicht. Mein altes Genre ist stärker als ich und setzt sich beim Schreiben immer wieder durch. (sich mit gaaanz vielen Chips tröstet)._

_Kate Andromeda – Danke sehr, ich hab auch ewig dran geknabbert. Vielleicht gibt´s ja später noch mal etwas romantischeren Slash…_

_Reinadoreen – Ja, ich fand das auch zu intim, genauso wie diese typischen Zärtlichkeiten bei einem richtigen Liebespaar. Aber im besten Fall kommen die beiden da natürlich noch hin. Ich fürchte nur, dass es ein weiter Weg wird. Trotz diesen kleinen Anzeichen auf beiden Seiten._

_Kayla – Ich gebe mir Mühe, keine Sorge. Harry und Severus werden sich gaaanz langsam auf einander zu bewegen, aber vor dem Happy End steht immer noch die grausame FF-Autorin… (lacht teuflisch auf). Nein, keine Sorge, ich bin bekennende Anhängerin der Happy End Fraktion._

_Frozen – (errötet) es ist mir mehr als recht, wenn du einige, kleine Dinge positiv erwähnst. Und ich kann deine Vorliebe für Hände sehr gut nachvollziehen. Bei mir sind es Hände und Haare. (Lucius – haaaach!) Bis zum Kuss müssen sie auf jeden Fall noch durch ein paar Sachen durch… ich weiß noch nicht welche und welcher Stimmung sie dann sein werden. Du siehst, ich bin sehr planvoll (bedröppelt guckt). Und Alltagsszenen gehören natürlich zu. Ganz ehrlich, deshalb schreibe ich diese Fic überhaupt nur. Na gut, nicht nur._

_Nestedis – Hmmm, ich denke Severus hat, wie schon erwähnt, seit Jahren keinen Liebhaber mehr gehabt. Und er findet Harry ja schon ziemlich attraktiv. Aber er weiß eben auch, dass sie beide nur durch die Umstände zusammen gekommen sind und sich nicht lieben. Das habe ich versucht rüber zu bringen, aber vielleicht war das nicht klar genug herausgearbeitet._


	7. Chapter 7

_Autorengequatsche zur Bedeutung der Trauzeugen: Wie Lucius schon sagte, ist das nur eine Formsache. Genau wie bei Muggeln sind Trauzeugen die aller besten Freunde oder engsten Verwandeten. Lucius Malfoy und Fenrir Greyback, tja, Pech gehabt..._

**6.Kapitel  
… in dem die Zauberwelt einen Helden wiederbelebt.**

Doch vor dem Tagespropheten am nächsten Morgen, lag der Abend, die Nacht und ein paar erschreckend alltägliche Szenen. Severus war fest entschlossen gewesen, sich von der Anwesenheit des Jungen in seinem Haus nicht aus dem Konzept bringen zulassen. Er plante, im Labor zu arbeiten, sich ganz auf das Brodeln, das Zischen, die feinen Schwankungen in Geruch, Dampf und Farbe zu konzentrieren, und seine Hochzeit vorübergehend zu ignorieren.

Was nicht ganz einfach war, mit der riesigen Torte in seinem Labor. Was überhaupt nicht einfach war, mit Harry Pot… – Snape unter seinem Dach. Während Severus im Mörser Wachholderbeeren mahlte, tiefviolette Rauchschwaden unter der Decke des Labors schwebten und der abgedeckte Kessel über dem Dreifuß ein fanfarenartiges Pfeifen ausstieß, lauschte er die ganze Zeit über auf die ungewohnten Geräusche in seinem Haus.

Auf zu schlagende Türen.  
Auf das einlaufende Badewasser.  
Auf die piepsige Stimme der Hauselfe, die, so weit Severus sich erinnerte, überhaupt zum ersten Mal seit seinem Einzug, redete.  
Über die jugendlich-unbedacht-polternden Schritte auf den alterschwachen Stufen.

Er roch Gebratenes und eine fruchtig-pfeffrige Note aus der Küche.  
Lavendelbadeschaum.  
Und Minze.

Schließlich löschte er mit einem resignierenden, kleinen Seufzen die Flammen unter den Töpfen und deckte die noch unvollendeten Tränke sorgfältig ab. Und betrat zum ersten Mal seit über vier Jahren die Küche seines Hauses.  
Der Junge lehnte am Küchentisch, mit nassen, tropfenden Haaren, einer Tasse Pfefferminztee in den Händen, während Kieks (oder sollte es Twinky gewesen sein?) auf einem Hocker vor dem Herd stand und ein Steak briet.

Der Dummkopf lächelte.  
Und trug Severus olivgrünen Lieblingspullover. Und seine schwarzen Hosen.  
Er fragte sich, wie sich die Haut unter dem vertrauten Stoff anfühlte.  
Weich, warm, lavendelig.  
Obwohl er das niemals laut zugegeben hätte, fühlte Severus sich ein wenig überfordert.

Tatsächlich hatte Harry das Haus auf der Suche nach etwas Essbaren und sauberen Kleidern durchsucht. Er hatte in einigen verdunkelten Zimmern die Vorhänge zurückgezogen, Räume entdeckt, die wahrscheinlich seit Jahren nicht betreten worden waren und er war auf eine schreckhafte Hauselfe gestoßen.

Harry hatte in einer Klauenfüßigen Wanne gebadet bis seine Zehen schrumpelig wurden und herausgefunden, dass Severus Snape außer den schwarzen Fledermausroben und Gehröcken aus dem vorletzten Jahrhundert noch andere, modernere Kleidungsstücke besaß.  
Als der Zaubertrankmeister gewohnt dramatisch die Küche betrat, fand Harry, dass er fast ein wenig irritiert aussah. Aber natürlich war das unmöglich. Severus Snape war niemals irritiert.

„Hast du schon gegessen? Ich gebe zu, dass Steaks zum Frühstück etwas ungewöhnlich sind, aber im Grunde ist es ja schon fast Abend."  
„Haben Sie den Mottenzauber von den Kleidern genommen?" Das war nicht ganz, was Severus beabsichtig hatte, zu sagen. Weder eloquent, noch voll beißender Ironie oder auch nur mit trockenem Humor gewürzt.  
Der Junge schob ihm wortlos eine Tasse Tee über den Tisch.  
Severus versuchte sich zu erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal Steak gegessen hatte. Vermutlich auf Hogwarts. Meistens vergaß er Mahlzeiten so lange, bis die Hauselfen ihm unauffällig ein paar Sandwiches in Reichweite stellten. Und manchmal auch dann.

„Ich bin in einem Büro." Auch nicht sehr sarkastisch.  
„Vermutlich könnten wir was von dieser grässlichen Torte zum Nachtisch essen", hörte er den Jungen sagen.  
„Vermutlich."  
Den Rest des Abends saß Severus in seinem Arbeitszimmer in seinem Lieblingssessel (ja, genau dem, im dem letzte Nacht noch der Bengel gesessen hatte) und horchte auf die ungewohnten Laute in seinem Haus. Mit der immer noch vollen, inzwischen erkalteten Teetasse in der Hand.  
Er fragte sich, wie er je wieder in Ruhe einen Trank brauen sollte. Als mit einem Plopp ein Stück weißgrüner Hochzeitstorte auf seinem Schreibtisch erschien, fand er den Gedanken schon viel weniger schrecklich.

Das nächste Problem war, natürlich, das Bett.  
Severus hatte die Hauselfen angewiesen ein Schlafzimmer auf demselben Stockwerk zu entstauben und ein Feuer im Kamin zu machen. Dann schloss er sich wieder in sein Labor ein und versuchte die Tränke noch zu retten, die er am frühen Abend so sträflich vernachlässigt hatte. Seltsamerweise aß er dabei ein zweites Stück Torte und hätte deshalb um ein Haar den richtigen Zeitpunkt verpasst, um die gesiedeten Nesseln abzugießen.

Als er gegen zwei Uhr morgens zu seinem Schlafzimmer schlich, ertappte er sich dabei, dass er sich ungewöhnlich viel Mühe gab, noch leiser aufzutreten, als sonst. Was natürlich nichts mit dem Jungen zu tun hatte, der jetzt wohl möglich schon schlief. (Im Grunde wusste Severus ganz genau, dass Harry schlief, denn er hatte seit über einer Stunde keinen Laut mehr außerhalb des Labors gehört). Einen Moment lang verspürte Severus den kindischen Drang, gegen einen scheppernden Gegenstand zu treten, nur, um sicherzustellen, dass ER keine Rücksicht auf James Potters Sohn nahm. Aber natürlich tat er das nicht. Das wäre unreif und eine halbe Niederlage gewesen. Er zog nur ein wenig fester als nötig die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer zu.

Und atmete im nächsten Moment tief und ein kleinwenig resignierend aus. Denn die Bettvorhänge waren nur halbzugezogen und auf dem Stuhl lag ein unordentlicher Kleiderhaufen. Severus unterdrückte den Impuls die Kleidungsstücke penibel zusammenzulegen. Als er an das Bett trat, konnte er den Jungen schlafen sehen, jung und so unverschämt unglamourös und verletzlich. Er trug ein T-Shirt, dass Severus glaubte niemals besessen zu haben und hielt einen Teil des Federbetts umschlungen, wie einen unförmigen Teddybären.

„Verdammt, Potter!", sagte er leise und überlegte kurz, ob er die Decke zu Recht ziehen sollte, ließ es dann aber.  
„Es heißt Snape!"  
„Sie könnten zumindest so tun, als ob Sie wirklich schlafen würden."  
„Ja, Professor."  
Severus riss den Vorhang jäh und ruppig zu, starrte aber noch eine ganze Weile auf die Stelle, an der Potters Kopf vermutete.  
Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und vergrößerte mit einem Hauch von Kapitulation das Himmelbett, so dass sie nun auch zu zweit genug Platz darin hatten.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte der Zaubertrankmeister mit der intuitiven Gewissheit, dass etwas von Grund auf falsch war.  
Anders als sonst.  
Anders als an jeden einzelnen Morgen der vergangenen Dreivierzig Jahre.  
Er konnte das Gefühl nicht zuordnen, hatte aber in den Jahren als Doppelspion gelernt, seiner Intuition zu vertrauen. Einen Moment lang zogen Visionen von Todesserschwadronen, Auftragsmördern und schwarzmagischen Fallen in seinem Geist vorbei. Ohne sich zurühren, oder etwa die Augen aufzuschlagen, suchte er nach Anzeichen für einen bevorstehenden Angriff.

Zuerst sortierte er die Geräusche in seiner unmittelbaren Umgebung. Vogelgezwitscher, erstaunlich nahe, was für ein offenes Fenster sprach. (Und Severus öffnete so selten wie möglich die Fenster, damit die Tränke nicht durch Temperaturschwankungen beeinflusst wurden!). Dann ein trockenes, papierenes Rascheln, untermalt von unterdrücktem Schnauben und Lauten wie von… - bröselndem Toast?!

Es war schwer (wirklich schwer!) Toast in irgendeiner Weise mit einem Todesserattentat in Verbindung zu bringen. Severus setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf, bereit jeden Störer morgendlichen Friedens aus seinem ureigensten Schlafzimmer hinaus zu ängstigen, und zwar allein Kraft seiner berüchtigten, düsteren Aura – die höchstens ein klein wenig durch die Tatsache verlor, dass Severus noch den Abdruck seines Kopfkissens auf der Wange hatte und Schlaf in den schwarzen Augen.

Es war ungewöhnlich hell. Die Bettvorhänge waren zur Hälfte aufgezogen, die Gardinen vor den Fenstern ganz. Blasse Novembersonne schien ungehindert mitten ins Zimmer, auf den Teppich, wo Harry Pot-argh-Snape im Schneidersitz saß, vor sich eine Tasse schwarzen Kaffee und einen Teller mit Honigtoast. In den Händen hielt er den aufgeschlagenen Tagespropheten und wenn es möglich gewesen wäre allein mit zornigen Blicken Papier in Brand zu setzten, hätte inzwischen mit Sicherheit Severus Haus gebrannt.

Der Zaubertrankmeister gönnte sich 38 Sekunden, um seine Gedanken zu sortieren. Ah ja, richtig! Der Junge! Unbewusste tastete er nach dem silbernen Ring an seiner Hand. Aber das war es nicht, was Severus so nachhaltig verstört hatte. Er warf einen prüfenden Blick zu Uhr. Fast halb zehn, tatsächlich. Severus konnte sich nicht erinnern jemals mehr als fünf Stunden am Stück geschlafen zu haben, nicht mal mit einem Traumlostrank oder unter hohem Fieber. Und dennoch hatte er unzweifelhaft bis eben fast ausgeglichen geschlafen. Er war nicht einmal von der Abo-Eule wach geworden, die jeden Morgen den Tagespropheten brachte. Nicht davon, wie der Junge aufgestanden war und auch nicht vom hereinfallenden Tageslicht.  
Außerdem konnte er sich nicht erinnern, jemals zuvor beim Aufwachen Hunger verspürt zu haben.

„Es ist vollkommen falsch!"  
Obwohl Harry seine Gefühle damit sehr genau auf den Punkt brachte, meinte er offensichtlich etwas anderes. Der junge Mann schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen die Titelseite des Tagespropheten und sah Severus voll selbstgerechter Entrüstung an. Die Worte sprudelten so schnell über die roten Lippen, dass sein ehemaliger Lehrer nicht dazu kam ihn zu unterbrechen.

„Sie sollten mich ächten, verdammt! Aus der Stadt jagen, symbolisch gesehen meine ich. Mich mit Dreck bewerfen und mir Verrat vorwerfen und stattdessen – DAS HIER!" Harry war inzwischen aufgesprungen und tigerte barfuss, nur in Boxershorts und einem ausgeleierten T-Shirt durch den Raum. Severus fand, mit einem seiner seltenen Anflüge von Dankbarkeit, eine Tasse pechschwarzen, dampfendheißen Kaffees auf dem Nachtisch und trank mit halbgeschlossenen Augen mehrere Schlucke. Sofort kehrte ein Teil seiner gewohnten Geistesgegenwart und seines schneidend scharfen Verstandes zurück. Er konnte sich in etwa denken, was die Journalisten verbrochen hatten.

„Und dann auch noch Malfoy! Ich dachte, ich würde diesen manipulierenden Bastard inzwischen kennen! Ich meine, Hallo?! Malfoy und Greyback?! Irgendjemandem muss doch aufgefallen sein, dass hier etwas gehörig schief läuft? Denken die Leute denn nicht nach, während sie lesen? Hinterlegen sie ihr Gehirn beim Ministerium?" Harry wedelte inzwischen mit der Zeitung herum, seine Stimme hatte eine beachtliche Lautstärke erreicht. Entweder hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass er inzwischen unerhört vertraut mit seinem alten Hasslehrer sprach, oder es störte ihn nicht.  
„Sie sollten uns eigentlich steinigen! Anprangern, in der Luft zerreißen, im wütenden Mob mit geschwungenen Heugabeln und Fackeln jagen…!"

Die letzen Jahre hatten eindeutig Potters Vokabular um ein paar Tausend Worte erweitert, dachte Severus. Leider war mit seinem Wortschatz nicht auch sein Verständnis für Massenpsychologie gewachsen. Severus trat Harry in den Weg, nahm ihm die Zeitung weg und warf ihm seinen Ersatzbademantel zu.  
„Strapazieren Sie nicht unnötig meine Zeit, mein Gehör und meine Nerven, ich bin durchaus im Stande, selbst zu lesen!", schnarrte er trocken. (Merlin! Wie er das vermisst hatte!).

Dann nahm der Zaubertrankmeister mit Kaffeetasse auf dem Bett Platz und entfaltete umständlich die Zeitung. An manchen Tagen, dachte Severus, bereute der Herausgeber des Propheten wahrscheinlich, dass er nur eine Titelseite hatte.  
- Der Junge, der lebt LEBT! – Romantische Hochzeit in aller Stille, nur die engsten Freunde wussten bescheid. – Findet hier eine jahrelange Liebe endlich Erfüllung? – „Ich konnte das Glück aus ihren Augen strahlen sehen!" Interview mit dem ersten Trauzeugen, Lucius Malfoy, exklusiv auf Seite 2! – Lesen Sie auch, was Potters engste Freunde, Justin Filch und Hannah Abbort über das junge Glück zu berichten wissen: „Harry hat Severus Snape schon zu seiner Schulzeit geliebt. Wenn man die kleinen Zeichen zu deuten wusste, hat man schnell erkannt, dass…"

Severus ließ die Zeitung sinken. Ganz vorne war ein Bild von ihm in jungen Jahren zusehen, auf dem er seine Auszeichnung als jüngster Zaubertrankmeister seit drei Jahrhunderten entgegen nahm. Daneben ein Bild von Harry beim Trimagischen Turnier. Wahrscheinlich war nichts Aktuelleres zu haben gewesen. „Sie haben es doch ganz gut aufgenommen", sagte Severus mit einem schmallippigen Lächeln.

Harry sah ihn mit vor Unglauben Tellergroßen Augen an. „Gut aufgenommen? Sie feiern uns wie zwei verdammte Helden! Fehlt nur noch, dass sie uns zum zweiten Mal den Merlinorden verleihen! Sie sollten mich hassen!"  
Severus zog kurz in Erwägung Harry imaginäre Hauspunkte für sträfliche Dummheit abzuziehen, einfach um der alten Zeiten willen, entschloss sich dann aber dafür ihm ein paar grundlegende Wahrheiten zu erklären.

„Der Prophet schreibt immer nur das, was für die höchsten Auflagen sorgt oder die herrschende Schicht von Vorteil ist. Also Skandalberichte oder Propagandaartikel." Er hielt Seite 2 hoch, auf der Lucius mit überschlagenen Beinen und elegant gestikulierend zu sehen war. „Die Todesser besetzen alle wichtigen Posten, Lucius Zeit in Askaban wurde so gründlich vergessen, als wäre er nicht zwei Jahre lang ein verurteilter Verbrecher gewesen. Ich habe in den letzten Jahren mehr wissenschaftliche Preise bekommen, als irgendein anderer Zauberer weltweit, und zwar nicht auf Grund meiner wirklich herausragenden Leistungen, sondern weil ich offiziell immer noch ein Todesser bin. Niemand wird in den Zeitungen ein einziges schlechtes Wort über Sie schreiben, so lange Sie Snape heißen und zwei Todessertrauzeugen haben. Lucius macht sich das zu nutze, in dem er Sie als Maskottchen benutzt." Severus runzelte kurz die Stirn. „Vielleicht wird es ein paar Proteste im Klitterer geben, aber den kauft keiner außer ein paar überlebenden Ordensmitgliedern. Und auch die tun es nur heimlich."

Er sah Harry einen Moment lang ohne die übliche Häme oder Verachtung an. Fast hätte man den Ausdruck in den schwarzen Augen mit Mitleid verwechseln können. „Ich dachte, Sie wüssten das. Ich dachte, Sie hätten sich deshalb für mich entschieden."

Der Junge stand mit hängenden Schultern im Raum und sah nicht mehr wie dreiunzwanzig, sondern wieder wie fünfzehn aus. „Aber es ist so – falsch…", sagte er trotzig. „Ich meine, als ich alles richtig gemacht habe, haben sie mich für geisteskrank und verlogen erklärt, und jetzt, wo ich feige, berechnend und egoistisch bin, feiern sie mich wie einen verdammten Helden!"

Severus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das geht mir seit Jahrzehnten so." Er zog sich die üblichen, schwarzen Robben über und klaute Harry beim Anziehen heimlich seinen Honigtoast. Als er mit dem Kaffee hinausging, blieb er kurz stehen.  
„Und Sie waren nicht feige."  
„Sondern?"  
„Menschlich."  
Die Tür fiel hinter ihm zu und Harry blieb allein mit dem zerfledderten Tagespropheten zurück.

**Fortsetzung folgt..**

_Vielen Dank für die lieben Reviews._

_Fia-Sama – Dann ist ja gut. Ich hab nämlich nicht wirklich eine andere Chance, fürchte ich. Ja, Tortillas sind natürlich schwer zu schlagen. Leider kann ich dir nur virtuelle anbieten… (welche rüberschiebt)_

_Reinadoreen – Lucius wäre ja auch einer der möglichen Hochzeitskandidaten gewesen. Und, ja, er hätte sicher nichts gegen Sex mit Harry Ein Paring, dass ich wirklich mag, dass aber kaum je geschrieben wird. Und Greyback? Ich mag den absoluten Gegensatz zwischen Lucius und Greyback, außerdem sollte der zweite Trauzeuge ein Todesser sein, den wirklich niemand mag. Außer vielleicht ein paar durch geknallten Fangirls._

_Kate Andromeda – Eben eine Todessertorte. (ein Stück anbietet). Ich wünschte, ich könnte so etwas backen._

_Tamara83 – Danke (grins), ich hatte anfangs wirklich Skrupel, ob der Ausgangsidee. Das Klischee schlechthin. Ich hab sogar versucht sie so lange wie möglich geheim zu halten, um ein paar Leser zu ködern, die sonst vielleicht gar nicht erst rein lesen würden. Aber ich wollte die beiden schon immer mal verheiraten._

_Frozen – Du hast vermutlich Recht und ich hab nicht aufgepasst. Solche Ideen nutzen sich dann ja schnell ab. Und ich liebe solche leicht fluffigen Vertrautheiten und kleinen Andeutungen, dass die beiden sich insgeheim auf einander zu bewegen. Vermutlich wird das in zuckrig-rosaroten Slashromantik enden, aber ich versuche mich zusammenzureißen, und den Balanceakt zwischen schönem und billigem Kitsch hinzukriegen._


	8. Chapter 8

_Autorenentschuldigung – Es hat dieses Mal wirklich lange gedauert. Dafür ist das Chap etwas länger._

**7. Kapitel  
… in dem ein paar ungebetene Besucher hereinschneien.**

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die Journalisten herausgefunden hatten, dass Lucius der Bäckerei, die die Torte geschickt hatte, Severus Adresse mitgeteilt hatte. Noch am selben Tag standen die ersten am Gartenzaun. Sie versuchten die Pforte zu öffnen. Sie hätten gerne geklingelt. Oder zumindest durch eines der Fenster hinein gespäht. Allerdings gab es ein Problem. Die magische Grenze versenkte ihnen die Schuhspitzen und die Fotoobjektive, weiter heran als bis zum Zaun kamen sie nicht.

Was sie allerdings nicht davon abhielt vor dem Haus auszuharren und ganz erstaunliche Theorien über das traute Eheleben der Snapes zu entwickeln. Ganz ohne jeden Zweifel verbrachte das junge Paar den ganzen Tag im Bett - Schließlich waren sie nie im Garten zu sehen! Severus Snape würde seinem Mann einen Fruchtbarkeitstrank brauen - Immerhin hatte man eine rosa Wolke in eindeutiger Häschenform über dem Labor entdeckt. Obwohl einige Augenzeugen sie eher für eine Tigerwolke hielten, was auf einen Luststeigernden Trank hinwies. Und natürlich würde Lucius Malfoy der Pate des noch ungeborenen Kindes werden. Angeblich erkundigte er sich täglich nach dem Stand der Dinge im Hause Snape. Der Name des Snapeschen Stammhalters würde Lucius-Fenrir lauten.

Nach exakt einer Woche wurde die Gartentür geöffnet, eine hagere, fledermausartige Gestalt trat auf die einzige Straße hinaus und hielt auf die Meute der Journalisten zu. Einige hielten bereits Kamera und magische Schreibfedern im Anschlag. Dann sah Severus Snape sie an.  
Und die erwartungsfrohen Gesichter erstarrten merklich.

Er sprach nicht besonders laut. Oder besonders viel. Trotzdem fragte keiner nach.  
Denn genau wie achtzehn Jahre lang seine Schüler, hielten es die Reporter nicht für sinnvoll oder gar risikolos Fragen zu stellen, wenn sie von diesen schwarzen Augen angesehen wurden. Und diese Stimme hörten. Ein bisschen wie tödliches Gift und weicher Samt.

„Verschwinden Sie! Augenblicklich!"

Severus warf einen letzten Blick in die Runde. Die Objektive wurde bereits verstaut und wirklich jeder, selbst Rita Kimmkorn, fand es im Grunde völlig überflüssig noch länger zu verweilen. Während Severus zur Gartenpforte zurückging, waren die ersten Plops zu hören. Als er die Haustür erreichte, lag der Auenstieg wieder verlassen da.

Danach wurde es wesentlich ruhiger. Oder mit anderen Worten, noch ruhiger, als es sowieso schon war. Severus verließ nach Möglichkeit niemals das Haus. Natürlich musste er manchmal zu bestimmten Zutatenlieferanten oder so genannten Fachleuten. Drei oder vier Mal im Jahr. Aber seit er einen Energiegeladen, jungen Zauberer im Haus hatte, kam Severus zum ersten Mal der Gedanke, dass diese Zurückgezogenheit wohlmöglich nicht optimal war. Zumindest nicht für Harry.

Der Junge konnte Stunden lang sinnlos durchs Haus tigern. Er verlangte von den Hauselfen, dass sie mit ihm Schach spielten, was zu eine sehr langweilige Angelegenheit war, weil die Elfen immer versuchten ihn um jeden Preis gewinnen zu lassen. Severus ertappte ihn immer wieder dabei, wie er regungslos im Labor hockte und dem Zaubertrankmeister bei monotoner Präzisionsarbeit zusah. Und selbst Severus fand das Zerschneiden von Schneckenlebern in quadratische Würfel nicht spannend genug, um einen ganzen Nachmittag lang dabei zu zusehen. Außerdem stank es. (Und vielleicht irritierten ihn die grünen Augen in seinem Labor auch ein wenig, denn immerhin hatten am Abend elf der Würfel eine eher dreieckige Form).

Auf diese Weise vergingen Wochen, in denen sie sich noch nicht einmal berührten und höchstens das aller Notwendigste miteinander besprachen, obwohl sie jede Nacht im selben Bett schliefen, Harry Severus halben Kleiderschrank an sich gerissen hatte (die Hälfte mit den sogar fast zeitgemäßen Muggelsachen) und keinen anderen Menschen sahen. Inzwischen war es Dezember und Severus beschloss, dass sich etwas grundlegend ändern musste. Er fand Harry in dem verwilderten Garten. Der Junge versuchte gerade das fest gefrorene Laub zusammenzukehren.  
Auf Muggelart.  
Er kämpfte auf verlorenem Posten.

„Glauben Sie nicht, dass Sie Ihre Zeit sinnvoller nutzen könnten?" Severus hörte sich an, als würde er den Jungen wegen einem verbrauten Trank triezen.  
„Mit Schachspielen? Oder vielleicht doch eher mit aus dem Fensterstarren?" Harry drosch mit der Hacke auf die Raureifüberzogenen Blätter ein. Ein paar zerbrachen knackend. Severus kam nicht zum ersten Mal der Verdacht, dass der Held der magischen Welt nur bis zu ihrer Eheschließung und nicht darüber hinaus gedacht hatte. Es schien keinen Plan für das Danach zu geben, sondern nur für Harrys Überleben.

„Sie können sich nicht ewig verstecken. Irgendwann werden Sie das Grundstück verlassen müssen."  
Mehrere Blätter wurden zerhackt.  
„Sie werden wieder unter Menschen gehen müssen, den aufdringlichen Reportern über den Weg laufen und ihren alten Freunden."  
Harry schob konzentriert Laubfetzen zu einem ordentlichen Haufen zusammen.  
„Außerdem könnten Sie immer noch einen Beruf lernen, sich eine Zukunft aufbauen."  
Immer noch sah der Junge nicht auf. „Du könntest aufhören mich zu Siezen."  
Dieses Mal war es Severus, der störrisch auf die verwilderten Beete hinausstarrte.

Jede weitere Vertraulichkeit wurde ihm erspart, weil in diesem Augenblick eine Hauselfe mit einem Plop in der schlammverkrusteten Vogeltränke erschien. Sie sah Severus verschüchtert aus Tennisballgroßen Augen an und fiepte ein bittendes „Sir…?!"  
„Schon wieder?"  
Heftiges Nicken.  
„Hat er nichts Besseres mit seiner Zeit zu tun?!"  
„Wahrscheinlich nicht." Das kam von Harry. „Vielleicht solltest du mit ihm reden. Immerhin ist er unser Trauzeuge."  
„Und außerdem ein Verräter, Manipulant und Todesser."  
„Und das aus deinem Munde."  
Severus seufzte einmal mehr, fast sicher, dass es einfacher sein würde, mit Lucius Malfoy zu sprechen, als mit Harry Snape.  
„Bitte Mr. Malfoy in mein Arbeitszimmer, Kieks."  
„Sehr wohl, Mr. Professor Snape, Sir."  
Irgendjemand, dachte Severus, sollte den Hauselfen eine korrekte Aussprache beibringen. Vielleicht die unerträglich besserwisserische Miss Granger.

Als er die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer öffnete, saß Lucius Malfoy mit übereinander geschlagenen Beinen und perfekt sitzenden Bügelfalten in seinem Lieblingsledersessel. Er blätterte in Severus privaten Aufzeichnungen und hatte sich an seinem Vorrat von Hundertjährigem Elfenwein vergriffen. Im Kamin brannte ein neues Feuer, die Vorhänge vor den Fenstern waren zurückgezogen, so dass man Potter dabei zusehen konnte, wie er sich im Garten austobte.

„Junges Eheglück, fast beneide ich dich ein wenig!" Lucius hatte nicht einmal von Severus Notizbuch aufgesehen.  
Der andere Slytherin grollte leise.  
„Warum nimmst du dir nicht auch ein Glas Wein?" Lucius wedelte mit der Hand in Richtung Karaffe.  
„Es ist MEIN Wein, den du mir gerade anbietest!"  
„Ein Grund mehr ihn anzunehmen!"  
Severus ließ sich in den anderen Sessel fallen und starrte Lucius, zwischen Wut und leiser Belustigung schwankend, an.

„In welchem Moment hast du es gewusst?!", wollte Severus wissen. Er meinte Potters Hochzeitspläne.  
„Als ich deine Initialen auf dem Klingelschild entziffert habe. Zwei geschwungene S´s, so hast du früher manchmal unterzeichnet. Außerdem – zu wem hätte er sonst gehen können?"  
„Du hättest bereits vorher nach mir suchen können."  
„Ich hatte nicht den Eindruck, dass du gefunden werden wolltest."  
„Als ob dich das je abgehalten hätte!"

Lucius schloss das Notizbuch und tippte mit dem ledernen Einband sachte gegen den Rand seines Weinglases. „Vielleicht war ich mir nicht sicher, von wem ich empfangen werde – von meinem ältesten Freund oder von Dumbledores bestem Mann."  
Severus ließ die Weinflasche herüber schweben und schenkte ihnen beiden ein. Er bemerkte sehr wohl, dass Lucius ihn seinen ältesten, nicht aber seinen besten Freund genannt hatte. Oder das der blonde Todesser Harry gerade seinen Rang als Retter der magischen Welt abgesprochen hatte.

„Das eine schließt das andere nicht zwangsläufig aus!", behauptete Severus nach langem Schweigen und sehr wohl wissend, dass er damit indirekt bekannte, immer auf Dumbledores Seite gestanden zu haben.  
Lucius schien nicht überrascht, nur das kaum merkliche Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel deutete darauf hin, dass er sich über diesen seltenen Anfall von Wahrhaftigkeit freute. „Hast du den Bengel deshalb vor drei Wochen gerettet?"  
„Hättest du ihn zurück gestoßen?"  
Lucius lachte. „Nein, aber aus anderen Gründen, als du." Er war noch nie ein Kostverächter gewesen und außerdem hätte er es meisterhaft verstanden, Harry zu seinem eigenen Vorteil zu benutzen. Aber Severus war anders. Nicht so sehr in seinen Methoden als viel mehr in seinen Beweggründen.

„Warum ausgerechnet Greyback?", wollte Severus wissen.  
Jetzt sah Lucius ihn endlich direkt an, lächelnd und fast liebevoll. „Wir haben dieselben Motive, wenn ich auch zugeben muss, dass es ihm deutlich an Stil mangelt."  
Severus schnaubte verächtlich. „Ihr wollte beide Kinder zerfleischen?"  
„Wir wollen beide Stärke und Macht", korrigierte Lucius gelassen. „Obwohl sich Fenrirs Vorstellungen von Stärke vermutlich auf seine Körperkraft begrenzen."  
„Während du ein wahres Muster an innerer Stärke bist!" Severus dunkle Stimme troff vor Ironie. Er war einer der wenigen Menschen, die Lucius zu Recht kritisieren konnten, weil er ihn wirklich kannte.

„Zumindest an Willensstärke." Lucius war noch nie besonders bescheiden gewesen.  
Severus schüttelte abwehren den Kopf, widersprach aber nicht länger.

Lucius Blick wanderte zum Fenster hinüber und in den Garten hinaus. Er blieb an Harrys schlanker Gestalt hängen. „Wann wirst du es ihm sagen?"  
„Was?!"  
„Oh bitte, Sev!"  
„Er ist noch nicht so weit."  
„Er wird nicht wirklich eine Wahl haben, alle erwarten es – seit Wochen schon!"  
Severus schnaubte leise.  
Lucius zählte an den gespreizten Fingern auf. „Bellatrix, die übrigen Todesser, die Presse, das Ministerium, der Rest der magischen Welt…"  
„Ich finde deine Reinfolge interessant. Gehst du nach Bedeutsamkeit oder nach Gefährlichkeit?"  
Lucius verdrehte die Augen, schwieg aber. Manche Schlachten gewann man durch Rückzug.  
Severus war seinem Blick gefolgt und starrte inzwischen ebenfalls seinen Ehemann an.

„Du kannst mich nicht zwingen!" Severus war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob das der Wahrheit entsprach. Aber er hatte auch nicht vor, es herauszufinden. Er hatte genug Gold auf diversen Muggelbanken am Rande des indischen Ozeans deponiert, um bei Bedarf schnell aus England verschwinden zu können.

Lucius, der dasselbe schon vor Jahren bei einem halb Dutzend Banken auf der ganzen Welt gemacht hatte, baute sich vor ihm auf. „Entweder ich richte eine Hochzeitfeier aus, über die die magische Welt in Hundert Jahren noch reden wird und, glaub mir mein Freund, du wirst da sein…"

„Oder?!", fragte der Zaubertrankmeister freundlich nach.  
Obwohl Lucius Malfoy wirklich bedrohlich aussehen konnte, war Severus nicht beunruhigt. Viel mehr entspannte er sich in diesem Moment erst richtig. Denn wenn Lucius drohte, hatte man nichts mehr zu befürchten. Das war nur die übliche Show. Gefährlich wurde Lucius erst, wenn er keine Regung mehr zeigte. Denn der blonde Todesser schlug immer aus dem Verborgenen zu.

„Oder ihr beide kommt zu dem kleinen Empfang, den ich nächste Woche geben werde, lasst euch von allen begaffen, ertragt die Klatschbasen, die Todesser und die Journalisten, und bringt damit Bellatrix nachhaltig zum Verstummen." Lucius nahm wieder Platz und zog seine Umhangfalten zu Recht.

Severus zögerte einen Moment. Natürlich würde es ein Spießrutenlauf sein. Trotzdem war es ein erstaunlich gutes Angebot. Der Tagesprophet würde ein paar hübsche Titelfotos bekommen und die Journalisten ein paar Standartantworten. Die Todesser würden sich damit zufrieden geben, dass die Form gewahrt und Harry Potter offiziell Severus fügsamer, junger Gatte war. Und die magische Welt würde nach der erste Welle von Sensationslust, Entrüstung und Entzücken wieder zum Alltag übergehen.  
Es gab nur einen Haken.

Severus wollte Lucius gerade darauf hinweisen, als sein Blick zum zweiten Mal in den Garten wanderte.„Verdammte Drachenscheiße."  
„Wie eloquent!"  
„Ich will heute keine Toten in meinem Vorgarten, Lucius!"  
„Wieso siehst du mich so an?" Der blonde Todesser reckte ein wenig den Hals. „Sag mal, besitzt die kleine Göre eigentlich keinen Kamm?"  
„Warum gehst du nicht hinaus, um ihr ein paar Haarpflegetipps zu geben?!"  
„Also der war unter der Gürtellinie."  
Harry war längst nicht mehr allein im Garten. Neben ihm stand, braun gelockt und ungekämmt, Hermine Granger.

Während seine Gatte im Haus verschwand, um seinen Jugendfreund, Mittodesser und ersten Trauzeugen zu empfangen, ließ Harry seinen Gefühlen im Garten freien Lauf. Was in diesem Fall hieß, dass er vollkommen vergeblich und einen Monat zu spät versuchte die Beete Winterfest zu rüsten. Es war weder besonders sinnvoll, noch auf irgendeine Weise erfüllend. Genau genommen erinnerte es ihn sogar ein wenig an seine Gartenarbeit bei den Dursleys. (Tante Petunia wollte ihre Beete spätestens im Oktober vor Frost geschützt wissen. Beim Anblick von Severus Garten hätte sie wäre sie vermutlich vor lauter Entrüstung und Naserümpfen wohlig erbebt. Manche Menschen sind erst dann wahrhaft glücklich, wenn sie sich von der Minderwertigkeit anderer Vorgärten mit eigenen Augen überzeugt haben).

Die traurige Tatsache war, dass Harry sich viel zu sehr darauf konzentriert hatte zu überleben, um zu wissen, was er jetzt mit diesem Leben anfangen sollte. Er war die letzten Jahre immer auf der Flucht gewesen. Er hatte Menschen verletzt zurück gelassen oder sterben sehen. Er war nicht darauf vorbereitet, jeden Morgen in einem Haus aufzuwachen, in dem die einzige Gefahr in Severus explosiven Tränken bestand – die er eh nicht berühren durfte.

Und er war nicht darauf vorbereitet gewesen, dass er sich von Severus ein bisschen mehr Aufmerksamkeit wünschte.  
Das war eine ziemlich schockierende Entdeckung gewesen.  
Irgendwann zwischen der zweiundsiebzigsten und dreiundsiebzigsten Schneckenleber.  
Harry wollte nicht einfach schweigend geduldet werden, wie ein unvermeidliches Übel. Er wollte irgendwo – und sei es in diesem düsteren, halbverwaisten Gemäuer! – zu Hause sein. Selbst, wenn das ein Aufwachen in Severus Snapes Armen beinhaltete. Oder traute Abende, nur zu zweit in dem verdammten Arbeitzimmer mit den unheimlichen Gläsern.  
Besonders dann.

Mitten in diese erbauliche Gedanken wurde Harry plötzlich gestört. Er spürte, dass jemand sich an der magischen Barriere des Hauses zu schaffen machte. Vermutlich hätte er es schon viel früher gemerkt, wenn er nicht so abgelenkt gewesen wäre. In exakt diesem Augenblick wurde der Riss, den die Todesser verursacht hatten aufgespürt, wieder geöffnet und benutzt, um einzudringen.  
Er hörte raschelndes Laub.  
Spürte eine mittelstarke, magische Aura.  
Und sah auf eine Frisur hinab, die verdächtig an einen buschigen Eichhörnchenschwanz erinnerte.  
„Du verdammter Idiot, warum hast du uns nichts gesagt!"

Aha, dachte Harry wortgewandt, während er sich in die Umarmung der zierlichen, wesentlich kleineren Hexe lehnte, er war also doch nicht ganz allein.

Es folgten mehrere Minuten in denen beide wirr durcheinander redeten, Sätze unvollendet ließen und Fragen stellten, ohne die Antwort abzuwarten. Das gehörte zu den Dingen, die sich kaum je änderten.  
Dann fragte Hermine, den einen, entscheidenden Satz. „Bist du glücklich?"  
„Hmhm."  
„Sehr ausschlussreich."  
„Ich versuche gerade, es herauszufinden."  
„Bist du unglücklich?" Die junge Hexe konnte erstaunlich durchdringend gucken.  
„Nicht wirklich." Harry war selbst überrascht, dass das der Wahrheit entsprach.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass Sie bereits bei elementaren Fragen angekommen sind, Miss Granger, dann hätte ich nie gewagt Sie zu stören." Severus konnte immer noch vollkommen lautlos aus dem Nichts auftauchen. Hinter ihm steckte sich Lucius Malfoy ein Zigarillo ein und lächelte die beiden Gryffindors durch den Rauch hindurch maliziös an. „Oder müsste es inzwischen Mrs. Weasley heißen?"

„Mrs. McGonagall", korrigierte Hermine strahlend und war sich einen Moment lang der ungeteilten Aufmerksamkeit sicher.  
„Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass es sich bei Ihrem Gatte Gareth MacGonagall handelt?", fragte Lucius in das schockierte Schweigen hinein. Er hatte als einziger keine Miene verzogen.  
Im Hintergrund war synchron ein Aufseufzen zu hören.  
„Selbstverständlich", antwortete Hermine gelassen. „An wen hatten Sie denn gedacht?"  
„Ich hülle mich in Schweigen", spottete Lucius Malfoy, fast galant. „Außerdem wollte ich sowieso gerade gehen."

Severus war klug genug, um eine Gelegenheit zu ergreifen, wenn sie sich bot und brachte seinen Trauzeugen bis zur Gartenpforte. An der Grenze des Grundstücks blieben sie noch einmal stehen und sahen wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin zu den beiden Gryffindors zurück. Mrs. McGonagall gestikulierte wild in der Luft herum und der junge Mr. Snape versuchte vergeblich ihrem schnellen Redestrom zu folgen.

„Es beginnt wieder von vorne", stellte Severus fest und sah Lucius anklagend an.  
Der Reinblüter schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf. „Es hat schon mit Voldemorts Tod angefangen, ich plane nur als Sieger daraus hervor zu gehen."

**Fortsetzung folgt... **

_Noch mehr Autorengequatsche - Gareth McGonagall ist als kleine Verbeugung vor der genialen FF „Kerkermond Evolution" von Lady of the dungeons entstanden._

_Ich bin ab dem 5. Mai im Urlaub (Haaaach, Sonne, klares Meer und Berge voll wilder Kräuter) und versuche vorher noch ein Kapitel hochzuladen. Reißt mir nicht den Kopf ab, falls es nicht klappt._

_Vielen Dank für euren lieben Reviews._

_Fia-sama – (Steaks anbietet) Medium oder durch? Ich schätze mal, dass Snape kaum je beim Vornamen genannt wird, weil JKR ihn -im Gegensatz zu Sirius und später auch Remus- kaum je beim Vornahmen nennt. Außerdem ist er ja nicht unbedingt jemand, den man auf Anhieb dutzen würde. Aber das ist natürlich nur graue Theorie…_

_Reinadoreen – Oder wie mein Vater -erfolgreicher Werbemanager- sagen würde – „Was ist schon die Wahrheit?" -Muss ich erwähnen, dass wir grundverschieden sind?-. Sev und Harry sind immer noch ziemlich überfordert, aber das ändert sich im nächsten Chap langsam._

_Nora – (lacht) Nein, niemals. Ich zögere das Happy End nur gerne lange hinaus und baue mit Vorliebe Fallstricke und Finten ein._

_Kate Andromeda – Gerne. (Cookies und Kürbissaft rausstellt) Oh Fluch der Berühmtheit, ich bin sicher Lockhart könnte ein Buch darüber schreiben. Mit Glanzumschlag._

_Frozen – Verspätungen nehme ich bei deinen wunderbar ausführlichen Reviews gern in Kauf. (Ich liebe es, wie die Chaps sezierst!). Und ich wollte durchaus andeuten, dass Harry vielleicht noch andere Gefühle für Sev hat, auch wenn er sich des vollen Ausmaßes wohl nicht bewusst ist. Und obwohl ich Lemons auch wirklich liebe (und zeitweise mit dem Gedanken gespielt habe, sie einfach über einander herfallen zu lassen), werden die beiden nur langsam aufeinander zu gehen. Das fand ich irgendwie realistischer und spannender._

_Lord of Slytherin – Wow, fünf Reviews auf einmal. Um ehrlich zu sein Lucius und Severus sind -wie erstaunlich vielen FF´Fans- am liebsten. Sie sind so herrlich… boshaft? Mal sehen, wie Harry sich zwischen den Slytherins schlägt. (schiebt ein Stück Torte rüber). Als Trost, weil ich im Moment wirklich nicht besonders oft hochlade._

_Lolalu – (grinst) Danke. Obwohl Severus sicher nicht gerne als süß bezeichnet wird, aber er ist es natürlich trotzdem._

_Ellen – Danke für drei Reviews auf einen Schlag. Harry und Severus sind ja noch reichlich verwirrt, aber ab dem nächsten Chap bewegen sie sich langsam in die richtige Richtung._


	9. Chapter 9

**8. Kapitel**

**… in dem die Lestranges ihren ersten Auftritt haben und Lucius Party gesprengt wird.**

Als Severus zu den beiden Gryffindors zurückkehrte, wurde er mit fast unerträglich guter Laune empfangen.

„Hermine ist schwanger, ich werde Pate!", strahlte sein Ehemann ihn an und Severus nahm lautlos seufzend von dem Gedanken Abstand, die zukünftige Mutter wegen Hausfriedensbruch anzuzeigen. Oder sie auch nur mit ein paar wohlgesetzten Androhungen von seinem Grund und Boden zu ekeln. Immerhin lächelte der dumme Junge ihretwegen wieder wie ein Sonnengemüt aus Hufflepuff.

„Gratulation, Mrs. McGonagall, vermutlich wird das arme Kind in die Fußstapfen seiner Großtante steigen und Hogwartsgeschichte schreiben." Selbst Severus ironischer Tonfall konnte nicht über die widerwillig gezollte Anerkennung hinweg täuschen. Schließlich musste selbst der Zaubertrankmeister zugeben, dass die McGonagalls und die ehemalige Miss Granger mit einiger Intelligenz gesegnet waren.

Harry hatte seine Freundin inzwischen zum Haus hinüber gezogen. Offensichtlich in der Absicht sie hinein zu bitten. Und Severus bereute schon fast, sie nicht doch hinausgeworfen zu haben. Andererseits konnte die Besserwisserin vom Dienst ihm wohlmöglich helfen, seinen jungen Gatten aus seinem selbst gewählten Exil hervorzulocken und ihm ein paar grundlegende Umstände zu erklären. Die junge Hexe machte ihm sogar ein höchst englisches Friedensangebot - obwohl sie sich bei näherer Betrachtung vielleicht auch einfach nur in sein eigenes Haus einlud.

„Wie wäre es mit Tee?", fragte Hermine, nicht unfreundlich und an Severus gewand.

„Eine Tasse, Mrs. McGonagall, und Sie werden sich bei jedem Schluck fragen, ob er vergiftet ist", schnarrte ihr ehemaliger Professor zurück, während er ihr mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung die Haustür aufhielt.

„Hermine", bot die junge Hexe ihm an.  
„So verzweifelt bin ich noch nicht."

Vier Minuten und dreiundvierzig Sekunden später saßen alle drei am einzigen Küchentisch. Eine Hauselfe mit einer so sauberen Geschirrtoga, dass nicht einmal Hermine etwas an ihr aussetzen konnte, schenkte den beiden ehemaligen Gryffindors Tee und dem Hausherren pechschwarzen Kaffee ein. Es gab sogar dampfende, kleine Schokoladenkuchen und Harry war sich sicher, dass die völlig unterbeschäftigten Hauselfen seit Jahren auf so eine Gelegenheit gewartet hatten. Immerhin erschien wie aus dem Nichts eine getupfte Vase mit strahlend blauen Kornblumen, die sich auf Severus kritisches Stirnrunzeln hin in einen unauffälligen Lavendeltopf verwandelte. In diesem heimeligen Ambiente versuchten Severus und Hermine Harry vorsichtig die momentane Lage im weißen Abschnitt der magischen Welt nahe zu bringen. Oder vielmehr deren Nichtvorhandensein.

„Der Phönixorden existiert nicht mehr, die Mitglieder sind entweder spurlos verschwunden, oder gesetzestreue, unauffällige Bürger geworden. Ich wurde nur in Ruhe gelassen, weil ich ein wertloses Schlammblut und mit einem langweiligen Universitätsprofessor verheiratet bin", erklärte Hermine nüchtern. „Wenn es tatsächlich noch irgendwo Widerstandgruppen gibt, halten sie sich extrem bedeckt. Oder sie sind so klein, dass sie nichts erreichen können."

„Und Mr. Weasley? Nein, sagen Sie nichts. Ein Posten beim Ministerium und eine Reihe reizender Kinder, wie Orgelpfeifen am trauten Familientisch!", warf Severus, wirklich nur ein klein wenig abfällig, ein.

„Ron ist schwul", erklärte Hermine seelenruhig.

„DAS ist unmöglich!"

„Das hat Molly am Anfang auch gesagt", lies sich Harry von der anderen Seite des Tisches vernehmen. „Aber nach dem Fred damals Charleys Kumpel aus Rumänien geheiratet hat - du weißt schon, Mine, diesen großen, schlaksigen Hornschwanzspezialisten - war sie nicht mehr ganz so enttäuscht."

Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks flammten Bilder von den Weasley Zwillingen vor Severus innerem Augen auf, die wirklich beunruhigend waren, viel nackte Haut enthielten und… - aber Halt, Harry hatte ja gesagt, dass nur Frederic schwul war.

„Ron ist nach Frankreich gegangen. Sein Französisch ist hundsmiserabel, aber es gibt dort eine kleine, politische Gruppe, die über die Todessersituation in Großbritannien aufklären will. Sie existieren nur deshalb noch, weil sie zu unwichtig sind, um von den hiesigen Todessern ernst genommen zu werden."

„Aber der Klitterer, Dumbledores Armee…", wand Harry ein.

„Als hätte es sie nie gegeben!"  
„Dann war alles umsonst?!"

„Voldemort stellte eine Bedrohung jenseits der üblichen Normen da", mischte Severus sich endlich wieder ein. „Zusammen mit einer Armee von Schwarzmagiern war er eine wandelnde Zeitbombe. Er musste vernichtet werden, egal um welchen Preis. Die übrig gebliebenen Todesser waren schon vor seiner Rückkehr damals eine unterschwellige Bedrohung. Eine politische Clique, rassistisch und fanatisch. Aber vor dem zweiten Krieg wurden sie noch vom Zaubergamont verfolgt, sie mussten Hausdurchsuchungen und Verhaftungen fürchten, heute würde es niemand wagen, ihnen zu nahe zu treten, noch nicht einmal dann, wenn sie offener Straße einen Muggel meucheln würden."

Harry hatte damit begonnen den Kuchen zwischen den Finger zu zerbröseln, sein Tee erkaltete unberührt neben seinem Teller. „Und ich gehöre jetzt, indirekt durch die Hochzeit zu dieser Clique?!", fragte er mit kaum verhohlener Abscheu, obwohl es ja genau das war, was er zur Rettung seines eigenen Lebens erreichen wollte.

„Streng genommen, ja!" Hermines Tonfall hätte zu einem Vortrag über so spannende Themen, wie magische Schädlingsbekämpfung oder Knuddellmuffhygiene gepasst. „Aber es gibt auch im Todesserlager verschiedene Gruppierungen. Die Hardliner, unter der Führung der Lestranges, wollen Voldemorts Visionen von der magischen Welt umsetzen, aber sie konnten den inneren Machtkampf im trauten Todesserkreis bisher nicht für sich entscheiden."

„Denn es gibt eine andere Seite", fügte der Zaubertrankmeister hinzu. „Die gemäßigten, etwas feigen Anhänger, die zwar unter einem Anführer wie dem dunklen Lord zu allen Grausamkeiten bereit sind, ohne ihn jedoch auch mit einem herausragenden Rang, einem sicheren Gehalt und etwas lokaler Macht zufrieden wären. Lucius hingegen ist eine unbekannte Größe in dieser Gleichung. Er arbeitet mit Fenrir zusammen. Er hätte dich getötet, wenn er sich davon einen Vorteil versprochen hätte. Aber er verübt nicht wahllos Anschläge auf Muggelstämmige und er gehört eindeutig nicht zum Lager der Lestranges."

„Und warum ist er dann unser Trauzeuge geworden?" Harry erntete ein doppeltes Schulterzucken.

„Lucius könnte alles und nichts damit erreichen wollen. Vermutlich will er Bellatrix und Rudolphus Einfluss untergraben", orakelte sein Ehemann.

„Sie haben es ihm noch nicht gesagt, oder?", fragte Hermine fast mitleidig.

„Was gesagt?" Harrys Unverständnis wurde einvernehmlich übergangen.

„Er war noch nicht so weit." Für Severus Verhältnisse war das eine sehr einfühlsame Antwort.

„Er wird nie so weit sein und niemanden, außer uns, wird das interessieren!"

„Könntet ihr beide vielleicht so tun, als würde ich tatsächlich neben euch am Tisch sitzen?", fauchte Harry gereizt.

„Harry, du musst den Journalisten und den Todessern eine Gelegenheit geben, dich begaffen", erklärte Hermine vorsichtig. „Im Grunde ist es… äh… eine Fleischbeschau."

Die grünen Augen blitzten erstaunlich bedrohlich.

„Sehr zartfühlend, meine Liebe", spottete Severus und wand sich an Harry. „Es wird von allen erwartet. Es geht darum sicher zu gehen, dass du keine Gefahr mehr bist und deine Feinde gewonnen haben. Sie wollen einen Beweis. Dich feiernd und brav lächelnd und höflich plaudernd in ihrer Mitte. Möglichst so, dass viele Zeitungen darüber berichten."

„Das ist nicht weniger als ein verdammter Kniefall!" Harry war aufgestanden und hatte begonnen durch die Küche zu tigern. „Das ist…" Im Grunde musste er natürlich zugeben, das es zu erwarten gewesen war. „Ich werde zu einer nette Trophäe degradiert – Schon wieder! Nur dieses Mal für die andere Seite!"

Zustimmendes Schweigen war die Antwort.

„Sie können mich nicht zwingen!" Natürlich konnten sie das.

Aus irgendeinem Grund sah Harry ausgerechnet Severus hilflos an. Nicht Hermine. Der Zaubertrankmeister blickte unergründlich wie üblich. Allerdings waren seine dünnen Lippen fast weich. „Harry, hören Sie, Lucius hat vor einen Empfang für uns beide auszurichten. Wir sind immer noch alte Freunde und Sie offiziell mein Ehemann, also wird es zumindest nach Außen hin ganz natürlich wirken. Danach wird niemand mehr erwarten, als dass Sie sich… nun, unauffällig anpassen."

Harry wirkte in diesem Augenblick nichts weniger als unfällig und anpassungsbereit. „Es wird ein einziger Spießrutenlauf!"

„Niemand würde dich offen beleidigen, so lange du mit Professor Snape verheiratet bist, Harry!"

„Das ist auch nicht notwendig, damit ich weiß, was sie denken!", zischte Harry unglücklich.  
„Und dabei sind Sie so ein lausiger Legilimentiker!"

„Das ist nicht witzig, Severus!"

„Nein, aber eine notwendige Formalität, wenn Sie nicht wollen, dass wir umsonst geheiratet haben!"

Harry senkte betreten den Kopf und die beiden anderen nahmen das als Zustimmung an. Severus trank endlich seinen Kaffee aus und Hermine grinste ihn über die Tisch hinweg an, nur noch leicht angespannt.

„Sie siezen Ihren Ehemann?!", fragte sie feixend. Harry stand noch immer regungslos im Raum, aber zumindest seine Schultern hatten sich ein wenig entspannt. Eine Hauselfe hielt ihm behutsam einen dampfenden Becher Minztee hin.

„Ich bin sicher, Sie finden selbst hinaus!" Natürlich war Severus die Zuvorkommendheit in Person.

„Sie siezen Ihren Ehemann?", wiederholte Hermine.

„Offenbar hat das Eheleben Ihrem zuvor doch mindestens beträchtlichem Auffassungsvermögen geschadet."

„Passen Sie auf, dass Sie mir nicht am Ende noch ein indirektes Kompliment machen."

„Diese Gefahr ist nicht gegeben."

Während Hermine die Gartentür hinter sich schloss, sah Harry ihr nach. „Sie hat Recht, mit dem Siezen, weißt Du. Ich meine, viel näher können wir uns nicht mehr kommen."

„Ein Grund mehr ein letztes Maß an Förmlichkeit zu wahren", grollte Severus leise. Auch wenn er es nicht einmal vor sich selbst zugab, machte ihm so viel erzwungene Vertrautheit etwas Angst.

„Ich hatte eigentlich vor noch sehr lange neben dir aufzuwachen."

„Dann können Sie sich ja in nobler Geduld mit mir üben", ätze sein Gatte bissig zurück.

Zwei Wochen später, nachdem alle Einladungen verschickt worden waren, die Klatschblätter, wie gewöhnlich, außergewöhnlich viel Prunk und erlesene Gäste ankündigten, und Hermine und Lucius (jeder für sich, versteht sich!) beide Ehemänner zu neuen Festroben überredet hatten, kam der Abend des Empfangs. Malfoy Manor lag Fackelbeschienen zwischen den Bäumen und hohen Hecken des alten Parks. Weiße Pfauen stolzierten geisterhaft zwischen den Gästen umher. Der „kleine, private Empfang" war vieles, aber gewiss weder klein noch privat.

Natürlich gab es eine riesige Torte. Alle Kronenleuchter brannten. Die Tischen quollen trotz der eisigen Jahreszeit vor frischem Efeu, Rosenknospen und Fliederblüten über. Im Hintergrund spielte dezent ein Elfen-Streich-Quartett. Auch das rein männliche Brautpaar auf der Torte konnte nicht wirklich falsch verstanden werden.

„Dafür werde ich Lucius umbringen müssen. Auf die altmodische Weise. Mit eigenen Händen und einigem Kraftaufwand", presste Severus zwischen den Zähnen hervor, während er nicht einmal versuchte, sich ein Lächeln für die Journalisten abzuringen. Allerdings hatte er irgendwann beim Eintreten demonstrativ den Arm um Harry gelegt. Es sah sehr beschützend aus. Und, wenn man dem Tagespropheten am nächsten Tag glauben durfte, sogar führsorglich und liebevoll. Severus würde die Ausgabe rituell über einer Kerzenflamme verbrennen.

Sie bahnten sich einen Weg in die Menge, Severus Blick verbat sich jede Art von Smalltalk, trotzdem standen sie überall im Mittelpunkt der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit.

Im Hintergrund waren die Lestranges zu sehen, ganz in Schwarz, wie für eine Beerdigung. Obwohl Bellatrix Kleid natürlich gleichzeitig für nichts weniger gepasst hätte – der Ausschnitt erreichte skandalöse Tiefen und selbst das echte Robbencape konnte nicht den noch tieferen Rückenausschnitt verdecken. Tante Petunia wäre in Ohnmacht gefallen, über so viel Schamlosigkeit. Schamlosigkeit aber, war mit Sicherheit das Letzte, was Bellatrix im stark geschminktem Gesicht stand. Sie rauchte eine Zigarette, die sie wie ein Juwel auf einer Elfenbeinspitze trug. Und sie rauchte sie verkehrt herum. Mit dem glühenden Ende im Mund. Harry vermutete, dass sie entweder einen verdammt guten Frostzauber kannte, oder seit Jahrzehnten kein Schmerzempfinden mehr besaß. Vielleicht beides.

Obwohl sie mehrere Meter von einander entfernt standen und durch einen Haufen schwatzender, lachender, trinkender Zauberer in Festroben getrennt wurden, erkannte Harry, dass sie nur eine einzige Person im ganzen Saal wahrzunehmen schien. Ihn. Mit einem Blick, um den sie mittelalterliche Inquisitoren und Folterknechte beneidet hätten. Harry konnte förmlich sehen, wie sie ihm im Geiste die glühenden Nadeln in unter die Haut schob. Und er fragte sich, warum noch nie jemand auf den Gedanken gekommen war, diese Hexe umzubringen. Oder ob einfach nur niemand Erfolg damit gehabt hatte.

„Bellatrix hat so lange in Voldemorts Kerkern wahllos mit Giften und dunklen Künsten experimentiert, dass sie gegen fast alle bekannten Substanzen immun geworden ist und ein unnatürlich hohe Schmerzgrenze entwickelt hat. Von der Glut ihrer Zigarette spürte sie nicht mehr als ein angenehmes Kitzeln." Severus hatte sich zu ihm herunter gebeugt und schien ihm in den Augen aller anderen Anwesenden nur eine Vertraulichkeit ins Ohr zu flüstern. Sofort umgab sie von allen Seiten nur noch ein einziges, wohlwollendes Lächeln und verständnisvolles Getuschel.

„Wird sie mich umbringen?" Diese Frage schien Harry durchaus angemessen zu sein.

„Nicht in aller Öffentlichkeit und nicht in naher Zukunft - aber so bald sie eine Gelegenheit dazu bekommt."

Das beruhigte Harry ein wenig. Schließlich hatte er nicht umsonst einen Eheschwur ausgewählt, in dem Severus ihm Schutz versprach. „Wird sie das?"

„Vermutlich nicht."

„Seit wann bist du ein solcher Optimist geworden?", fragte ihr Gastgeber im Hintergrund charmant.

Keiner von ihnen hatte gehört, wie Lucius Malfoy näher trat, golden schimmernden Champagner in der Hand. Er nahm zwei Nachtischgläser von einem schwebenden Tablett und überreichte sie seinen Ehrengästen so offensichtlich, dass ihnen keine andere Wahl blieb, als anzunehmen oder ihn offen vor den Kopf zu stoßen. „Probiert von dieser Zabaione. Aus Elfenwein und Schwaneneiern."

Sofort versuchte ein Schwarm Gäste so unauffällig wie möglich ebenfalls eine Probe eben jenes Nachtischs an sich zu bringen. Wodurch der Gastgeber und seine Ehrengäste plötzlich nicht mehr im Mittelpunkt des Interesses standen. (Was Angesichts Severus Zähnebetontem Grinsen vielleicht ganz gut so war).

„Wie kommst du auf den Gedanken, dass du uns mit Drohungen und italienischem Pudding kaufen kannst?", erkundigte sich Severus beiläufig. Er hielt sein Nachtischglas wie etwas besonders Ekelhaftes, eine Spinne etwa oder eine Ratte, in den langen Fingern.

„Habe ich dir jemals gedroht?" Lucius Lächeln war ein Sinnbild der Leutseligkeit.

„Willst du eine Liste? Nicht alle Drohungen müssen ausgesprochen werden!" Severus musste nicht einmal zu Bellatrix hinüber sehen, damit Lucius verstand, was er meinte.

„Ich wollte euch nur vor Augen führen, wie viele Feinde ihr euch durch diese kleine Hochzeit in aller Stille gemacht habt", erklärte Lucius galant und prostete seiner Schwägerin über die Köpfe der anderen Gäste hinweg zu. Bellatrix biss lächelnd die brennende Spitze ihrer Zigarette ab, ein paar Sekunden lang hing ihr ein magischer, lila Rauchfaden aus dem Mund, dann leckte sie sich über die Lippen und er verflüchtigte sich kräuselnd.

„Bella hat bei allem grausamen Genie nicht genug taktischen Verstand, um wahrhaftig die Nachfolgerin des dunklen Lords zu werden", sagte Severus, nicht unvernünftig und tauschte sein Dessert gegen ein Weinglas ein. „Dazu liegen bei ihr Genie und Wahnsinn entschieden zu nah beieinander."

„Sie vielleicht nicht, aber ihr Ehemann schon", stellte Lucius richtig. „Warum unterschätzen nur alle den stillen Rodolphus? Er war bei all ihren Aktionen dabei. Er hat die Jagd auf deinen Angetrauten geleitet. Und er koordiniert die allermeisten Todesseraktionen."

Harry sah zu dem braunhaarigen Zauberer hinter Bellatrix hinüber. Er trug einen überaus gepflegten Knebelbart, der in einem spitzen Zöpfchen endete, und einen tadellos sitzenden Frack. Obwohl seine Frau eindeutig mehr Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog, war nichts an ihm harmlos oder bescheiden. Er hatten augenblicklich bemerkt, dass der Gryffindor auf ihn aufmerksam geworden war und als sich ihre Blicke kreuzten, stand in Rodolphus braunen Augen vor allem Vorfreude und maßlose Arroganz.

„Und was koordinierst du?", hörte Harry seinen eigenen Ehemann fragen.

„Wie taktlos, Severus!"

„Also gar nichts!"

„Eine Hand voll Todesser, einige gute, alte Beziehungen, ein immenses Vermögen. Und manchmal einen blutrünstigen Werwolf", verbesserte ihn Lucius.

„Und wofür brauchen Sie dann uns beide?" Harry, der dem geistreichen Geplänkel bisher mit verschlossener Miene und offensichtlicher Abneigung gelauscht hatte, sah Lucius genauso trotzig in die Augen, wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen bei Flourish&Blotts.

Lucius sah ihn zum ersten Mal direkt an. Weder sein angedeutetes Lächeln, noch seine entspannte Körperhaltung, ließen es an Herablassung fehlen und selbst ein Kleinkind wäre von seinem Tonfall beleidigt gewesen. „Ich brauche Sie nicht, Mr. Pot- ach nein, Mr. Snape, ich könnte seelenruhig zu sehen, wie Sie entweder in Severus Haus verstauben, oder, was wahrscheinlicher ist, eines schönen Tages von meiner Schwägerin gemeuchelt werden."

Severus nippte demonstrativ gelangweilt und milde amüsiert an seinem Wein, Harry knirschte imaginär mit den Zähnen.

„Oder aber" – Lucius Lächeln wurde ein Hauch zuvorkommender – „ich baue darauf, dass es in unser aller Interesse wäre, die gute Bellatrix und ihren vorrauschauenden Ehemann so gründlich zu besiegen, dass sie sich nie wieder davon erholen werden."

„Was natürlich reinzufällig mit deiner Ernennung zum Zaubereiminister gekrönt werden würde?"

„Aber, Severus, wie stillos! Ich habe nie nach so offensichtlicher Macht gestrebt. Aber ein Kandidat meiner Wahl wäre nett."

Im selben Augenblick wurden sie von einer Explosion am Buffet unterbrochen.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

_Bellatrix Rauchgewohnheiten wurden von einer sehr modernen Darstellung von Morgana le Fay inspiriert, die dazu neigte ihre brennende Zigaretten zu essen, anstatt sie zu rauchen. Ich hab das nur etwas abgewandelt._

_Und, nein, Bellatrix wird Harry natürlich nicht einfach so umbringen können (immerhin hat er Sev geheiratet!), aber sie wird auf ihre Gelegenheit warten…_

_Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews und bitte entschuldigt die langen Wartezeiten. Ich freue mich über jeden, der trotzdem weiter liest._

_Reinadoreen - Ja, Harry möchte natürlich am liebsten ein richtiges Zuhause und jemanden finden, der ihn liebt. Da er mit Severus verheiratet ist, bleibt Sev seine letzte Chance, mal sehen, ob das klappt. Und dieser Empfang, diese inoffizielle Hochzeitsfeier, ist für Harry natürlich ein Spießrutenlauf. Alle werden ihn anstarren, die Presse will Fotos. Es werden Todesser da sein… Er hat es also mal wieder nicht leicht._

_Fia-sama – (reicht ein gut durchgebratenes Steak rüber) Bitte, frisch vom Grill und extra-unblutig… ;) Leider hat es nicht geklappt. Ich werde im langsamer… Tatsächlich hat Harry außer der Hochzeit noch keine Katastrophen verursacht, aber was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden._

_Nora – Daaaanke, für soviel Geduld. Hundert werde ich wohl nicht schaffen, aber ich gebe mein Bestes._

_Lord of Slytherin – Danke, ich hatte einen tollen und sehr erholsamen Urlaub. Gib deiner Mum in meinem Namen ein Paar Oropax, ja?! Ich hatte natürlich heimlich auf einen ähnliche Reaktion gehofft ;)_

_Kate Andromeda – Ja, da sind sie leider noch nicht drum herum gekommen. Aber jetzt beginnt ja erst der interessante Teil des Abends – Lucius Party wird gesprengt. Hermine hatte noch ein paar Geheimnisse in der Hinterhand, aber dazu später mehr._

_Pensare – Vielen Dank für ein so dickes Lob. Obwohl Harry und Severus sich natürlich immer ein wenig bekriegen werden, sollten sie sich schon irgendwann gegen den Ende der FF auch lieben… Mal sehen ob ich das hinkrieg. Das letzte Kapitel war für mich schwierig, weil inhaltlich nicht viel passiert ist und Gefühle nur angedeutet wurden._


	10. Chapter 10

_Autorengequatsche vorweg: Ein etwas kürzeres Kapitel, das aber einiges enthält. Das Nebenparing wird natürlich für Stürme von Protest und Entrüstung sorgen, aber vielleicht ja auch für ein klein wenig stille Begeisterung. _

**9. Kapitel**

… **in dem unter anderem ein Kuss zu Stande kommt. **

Die Explosion kam von unten, sprengte den massiven Marmorboden und zerriss den langen Mahagonitisch, als wäre er nicht fester als Nachtisch. Es war wie einem dieser lauten Muggelfilme, die Harry auf seiner Flucht zum Einschlafen benutzt hatte. Viel Qualm, grauer Staub und herabregende Marmorbrocken. Die Druckwelle riss mehrere Zauberer und Hexen von den Füßen, Bellatrix konnte sich nur dank eines Schwebezaubers retten und Harry gelang es gerade noch einen Teil des in die Höhe geschleuderten Bodens mit einem Wingardium Leviosa vor dem Herabstürzen zu bewahren. Mehrere Zauberer hatten offenbar dieselbe Idee gehabt, oder stattdessen Verscheuchungszauber benutzt, denn als Malfoy Staub und Qualm mit einer handlichen, magischen Windhose zusammen trieb und aus dem Fenster dirigierte, schien es weder abgerissene Körperteile, noch Tote zu geben.

Das Feuer im malfoyschen Kamin flammte grün auf und mehrere Medihexen und Heiler stiegen geschäftig heraus, um ein paar Knochenbrüche und verrenkte Schultern zu richten. Hauselfen reichten Whiskygläser und Teetassen herum (mit Beruhigungstropfen, aber das konnte ja keiner der Gäste ahnen…) und einige Reinigungszauber wurden gesprochen.

Tatsächlich wurde die ganze Abendgesellschaft prompt und so gründlich wieder auf die zitternde Beine gestellt, als habe der Gastgeber mit der Explosion gerechnet. Harry sah sich unauffällig nach Malfoy um, der gerade einer Smaragdbehängten Hexe galant auf die Füße half. Schon sprachen die ersten Gäste davon, wie unglaublich professionell und insgesamt lobenswert der blonde Todesser die grauenhafte Situation gemeistert hatte. Niemand kam auf den Gedanken das Lucius die Lage vielleicht ein wenig zu sehr im Griff hatte.

Denn natürlich konnte Malfoy den Anschlag nicht erwartet haben.

Das war ja unmöglich.

„Und du brauchst tatsächlich keine Auroren, um die Übeltäter zu fassen?", fragte Severus beiläufig, als Lucius mit frischen Gläsern zu ihnen zurückkam.

„Ich bin dagegen, Fremde hinzuziehen. Wenn sie noch auf meinem Grund und Boden sind, wird Greyback die Angreifer schnell finden."

Es gab eine Appariersperre auf den Länderein von Malfoy Manor. Und nur einen einzigen, streng kontrollierten Anschluss an das Flohnetzwerk. Severus hatte Harry das erklärt, als sie angekommen waren. In ein paar Tagen war Vollmond und zu keiner Zeit waren die Instinkte eines Werwolfs so ausgeprägt, wie gerade jetzt.

Sie würden nicht den Hauch einer Chance haben.

Dann wurden die drei Zauberer zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend unterbrochen.

„Du!", kreischte Bellatrix schrill und schnellte auf Lucius zu. Rudolphus folgte seiner Frau weniger entsetzt, als viel mehr nachdenklich.

„Oh bitte, Bella, Liebes, das galt nicht dir. Wenn ich dich umbringen wollte, würdest du es erst merken, wenn es zu spät ist", sagte Lucius gelassen und schnippte ein paar Ascheflocken von seiner Robe. Überreste der Hochzeittorte klebten neben ihm an der Wand und letzte Flammen züngelten aus der Zierpalme hinter ihm, aber der Todesser wirkte so ungerührt, als wäre die Explosion nicht mehr, als eine Pflichtübung innerhalb des Abendprogramms.

Bellatrix Blick flog von Lucius zu Severus, der damit beschäftigt war, Harry vor ein paar Reportern abzuschirmen, die die enttäuschend unblutige Explosion bereits wieder weniger interessant fanden, als die beiden Frischvermählten. Für die dunkelhaarige Hexe hatte er nicht mehr als eine spöttisch gehobene Augenbraue übrig. „Bedaure, aber nein. Viel zu Dillethantisch", knurrte der Zaubertrankmeister.

„Die beiden haben Recht, weißt du?! Das hier war alles, nur kein kühl geplanter Mordanschlag…", meldete sich Rudolphus zum ersten Mal zu Wort. „Ziemlich archaisch und emotional. Oder vielleicht ein Ablenkungsmanöver." Er nippte gutgelaunt an seinem Glas. „Zumindest aber unterhaltsam. Diese Empfänge werden doch immer recht schnell ermüdend – nichts für ungut, mein lieber Freund." Er prostete Lucius andeutungsweise zu.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht, und wir sollten so etwas öfter einbauen. Ein wenig wie russisches Roulett, nicht wahr?" Lucius lächelte maliziös zurück. „Was meint ihr? Wird in der nächsten Kammer eine Kugel sein? Aber ich bin ein schlechter Gastgeber…" Er wand sich zu der wartenden Menge um. „Wie Sie selbst sehen, wurde niemand ernsthaft verletzt, allerdings hatte der Nachtisch leicht gelitten. Darf ich Sie in den kleinen Wintergarten bitten? Es wird gerade ein kleiner Mitternachtsimbiss serviert."

Während die meisten Gäste mit einer Mischung aus Erleichterung, Klatschsucht und Erschaudern zum Wintergarten hinüberstreben (der erstaunlicherweise genauso wenig die Bezeichnung „klein" verdiente, wie der wartende Imbiss!), entschuldigte Lucius sich bei seinen Ehrengästen und verschwand in der entgegen gesetzten Richtung.

Die zurückgebliebenen Journalisten verlangten jetzt nachdrücklich, nach dem versprochenen Interview und kapselten das Ehepaar Snape von den übrigen Gästen ab.

Harry zögerte nur eine Sekunde. „Lenk sie ab, ich folge Malfoy!"

„Harry, warte, das ist keine gute Idee!"

Severus versuchte Harry am Arm zu packen, aber der junge Zauberer wand sich bereits zwischen den protestierenden Reportern hindurch. Der Zaubertrankmeister fluchte lautlos, blieb dann aber Schicksalsergeben stehen, um sich der Pressemeute zu stellen.

Natürlich war es eine Dummheit Lucius auszuspionieren. Sein Freund würde niemals so unvorsichtig sein, sich ausgerechnet von einem unerfahrenen Möchtegernhelden in die Karten schauen zu lassen.

Aber andererseits würden sie noch mehr Ärger bekommen, wenn die Gäste, inklusive Bellatrix und Rudolphus bemerkten, was Harry vorhatte. Mit eine gequälten Lächeln, dass am nächsten Tag in den Zeitungen, als „dunkel, einnehmend und geheimnisvoll" beschrieben werden würde, wand er sich den Kameras zu.

Harry folgte derweilen Lucius schlanker Gestalt und, vor allem, seinem leuchtenden Haarschopf zwischen den feiernden Gästen hindurch. Der Todesser grüßte im Vorbeigehen mehrere Bekannte, stellte endlich sein Glas auf einem Tisch ab und trat durch eine Flügeltür ins Freie. Harry entkam den neugierigen Blicken mit ein paar Schritten hinter einen Palmenkübel. Er schlich näher und verbarg sich schließlich zwischen den bodenlangen Vorhängen am Terrassenfenster.

Auf der Terrasse, mit Aussicht auf die winterlichen Gärten und außerhalb des goldenen Lichtscheins, wartete eine massige Gestalt auf Lucius.

„Und?" Der blonde Zauberer wirkte neben dem Werwolf fast zierlich. Was wirklich ein ungewohnter Anblick war.

„Genauso, wie du gesagt hast", lautete Greybacks Antwort. „Sie sind durch den Lieferanteneingang gekommen. Und haben versucht sich durch den Westflügel aus dem Staub zu machen." Er lächelte selbstzufrieden bei der Erinnerung. „Ich habe sie ins Verlies gesperrt."

„Lebend?", fragte Lucius scharf.

„Seid wann bist du so pingelig?"

„Tot sind sie wertlos. Sie sind nur verängstigt, aber im Ganzen zu gebrauchen."

Der Werwolf schnaubte abfällig. „Vielleicht sind sie ein wenig mitgenommen."

Lucius massierte sich gequält die aristokratische Nasenwurzel. Er hoffte wirklich, dass Fenrir unter „ein wenig mitgenommen" nicht verstümmelt und blutig gebissen meinte.

„Sorg einfach nur dafür, dass sie Malfoy Manor auf eigenen Füssen verlassen", sagte er mit einem leicht beschwörenden Unterton.

„Du willst sie laufen lassen?!"

„Nach einer Nacht im Kerker und mit schlotternden Knien – ja! Und sag ihnen, sie sollen McGonagall von mir grüßen."

Fenrir schüttelte knurrend den Kopf. „Wozu das Theater?"

„Um ihnen klar zu machen, dass sie jetzt mit den großen Jungs spielen!", sagte Lucius mit einem stählernen Lächeln. „Und um dieser neunmalklugen Lady ein wenig zu denken zu geben."

Fenrir´s verdrehte entnervt knurrend die goldenen Augen. Aber offensichtlich kannte er den blonden Zauberer gut genug, um nicht weiter zu diskutieren. Malfoy wand sich gerade zum Gehen, als sein Arm von Fenrirs Pranke umschlossen wurde und der Werwolf ihn fast zum Stolpern brachte.

Fenrir trat hinter ihn und schnupperte vor Harrys ungläubigen Augen an Lucius weißem Nacken.

Der Zauberer machte sich unwirsch los und richtete seine eh schon perfekt sitzenden Roben. Der Blick mit dem er Fenrir bedachte war allerdings weniger angewidert, als viel mehr belustigt. Er zupfte dem Werwolf missbilligend einen Zweig aus der verfilzten Mähne. „Warum benutzt du so selten Wasser und Seife?"

„Und warum trägst du immer stinkendes Parfüm? – Komm!" Der Werwolf streckte die Hand nach Lucius aus und zu Harrys grenzenlosem Erstaunen, folgte der blonde Todesser ihm ohne zu zögern ins Haus.

Harry wartete einen Moment, bevor er ihnen nachschlich, aber auf dem Weg durch die endlosen Korridore, vorbei an unzähligen verschlossenen Türen und fast ohne Licht, verlor er die beiden wieder aus den Augen. Außer ihm schien niemand in diesem Flügel des Anwesens zu sein und so begann Harry an Türen zu lauschen und Klinken zu probieren.

Die meisten Räume waren abgeschlossen. Ein paar wurden offensichtlich nicht mehr benutzt, denn die Möbel waren mit Laken zugehängt. Andere wirkten so harmlos, dass Harry kein Zeit daran verschwendete die antiken Sessel und Bücherregale zu durchsuchen.

Aber dann fand er auf dem Rückweg einen Raum, der allen Vorstellungen entsprach, die Harry sich jemals von einem aristokratischen Arbeitszimmer gemacht hatte. Die Teppiche waren so dick, dass sie jedes Geräusch verschluckten. Das polierte Holz glänzte dunkel. An den Wänden hingen Gemälde, die angeblich seit Jahren im Louvre und im MoMa zu sehen waren – stünde nicht völlig außer Frage, dass Lucius Malfoy niemals Duplikate aufhängen würde.

Auf dem riesigen Schreibtisch lagen aufgeschlagen mehrere Ledermappen. Harry trat heran und begann zu lesen. Es waren Notizen und Lebensläufe einiger Zauberer, versehen mit Fotos und Zeitungsartikeln. Um keine Zeit zu verschwenden notierte er sich mit Lucius weißen Pfauenfedern die Namen auf ein Stück Pergament. Als er die letzte Mappe zurücklegte, entdeckte er eine einzelne Notiz.

„Ihre Neugier wird noch einmal Ihr Untergang sein, junger Mr. Snape. Viel Vergnügen auf meinem Fest. Gezeichnet – Lucius A. Malfoy."

Kurz erwog Harry, ein paar der Mappen in der Luft zu zerfetzen. Oder zumindest die Tintenfässer über ihnen auszugießen, aber dann beschränkte er sich darauf, sie zu verkleinern und einzupacken. Schließlich bestand keine Veranlassung mehr seine Spuren zu verwischen, wenn Malfoy sowieso wollte, dass er die Mappen las.

Harry hatte den Festsaal fast wieder erreicht und wollte sich schon innerlich für das Treffen mit den Journalisten wappnen, als er ein höchst wölfisches Knurren und einen heiseren, offenbar mühsam unterdrückten Schrei hörte. Ohne nachzudenken schlich er zurück. Das Knurren kam aus einem dunklen Saal voller Ritterrüstungen mit Hellebarden, die im Licht des fast vollen Mondes wie eine Gespensterwache aussahen. In der Mitte stand ein langer, massiver Tisch.

Und an den Tisch gelehnt, eine hohe, schlanke Gestalt. Die hellen Haare verrieten genug.

Es handelte sich um ihren undurchschaubaren Gastgeber.

Im ersten Moment dachte Harry, der reinblütige Zauberer würde sich nur auf dem Tisch abstützen. Dann realisierte er, dass Lucius keine Kleider mehr trug. Und nicht allein war. Er hatte seine Beine um einen riesenhaften Mann geschlungen, stützte sich auf der Tischplatte ab und wurde seinerseits eng umschlungen gehalten.

Fenrir Greyback hatte sein Gesicht in Lucius weißblondem Haar verborgen. Und nackt im fahlen Mondlicht wirkten die beiden Todesser, so unglaublich das schien, fast verletzlich.

Harry wich lautlos von der Tür zurück, nicht sicher, ob er entsetzt und angeekelt, beschämt oder fasziniert sein sollte.

Severus war inzwischen verdächtig nahe an einem höchst unslytherinischen Gefühlsausbruch. Er trug sich mit Gedanken an Flucht, Verzweiflungstaten und unverzeihliche Flüche, denn die Journalisten hatten genaustens zurecht gelegte Fragen, die allesamt auf seine Jahre währende, heimliche Liebe zu Harry Potter abzielten.

Angeblich waren sie sich das erste Mal während einer Strafarbeit näher gekommen.

Sie sollten sich nachts heimlich auf Harrys Streifzügen durchs Schloss getroffen haben.

Natürlich hatte Severus gegen seine Gefühle zu dem jüngeren Schüler ankämpfen müssen.

Natürlich hatte er am Ende verloren.

Ihre ständigen Streitereien sollten nichts als Tarnung gewesen sein.

Einer fragte sogar nach zwei kopulierenden Körpern auf Severus Labortisch.

Der Blick des Zaubertrankmeisters war sehr drohend geworden. Aber anders als beim letzten Mal rettete ihn weder seine düstere Aura, noch sein schlechter Ruf. Lucius Malfoy hatten den Journalisten dieses Interview versprochen. Und ein Slytherin hielt immer sein Wort.

Das war schließlich allseits bekannt.

Und dann tauchte Harry wieder auf.

Severus bemerkte im selben Augenblick, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Natürlich hatte Harrys Selbstbeherrschung in den letzten Jahren eindeutig dazu gewonnen. Er wirkte weder verstört, noch aufgewühlt oder aufbrausend, aber etwas in seinem Blick, in den lächerlich grünen Augen, den zusammen gepressten Mundwinkeln und der untypischen Geistesabwesenheit, lies Severus aufhorchen.

Die Reporter stürzten sich sofort auf den eigentlichen Star des Abends.

Harry stotterte ein paar halbgare Sätze und sah plötzlich fast wieder wie der unbeholfene Teenager aus, der er noch wenigen Jahren gewesen war.

Severus zögerte nur kurz. Er musste den Jungen davon abhalten, etwas Dummes oder gar Verräterisches preiszugeben. Und er musste die Pressemeute endlich loswerden.

Am besten mit einem Paukenschlag.

Und von dramatischen Auftritten verstand Severus schließlich etwas.

Er teilte die mitschreibende und Fotos knipsende Menge, schlang nonchalant einen Arm um Harrys Taille und brachte den Jungen und die Journalisten sehr nachhaltig zum Verstummen. Mit einem Kuss auf den spröden Lippen, der später leidenschaftlich und feurig genannt werden würde.

**Fortsetzung folgt…**

_Vielen Dank für eure lieben Reviews._

_Noch etwas mehr Gequatsche und eine Ankündigung: Falls es irgendjemanden interessiert – der Song zum 8. und 9. Chap wäre „Walking on broken glas". _

_Der Kuss war ein ausdrücklicher Wunsch von JohnathanStrange (… das hast du jetzt davon!) und der Streit um Lucius Parfüm eine Idee von Shizu (auf ff.de auch bekannt als Schniefelus). _

_Außerdem verbreche ich gerade einen längeren One Shot zu meinem heiß geliebten Nebenparing Lucius und Fenrir. Mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung von Lady of the dungeon. Ramuthra hat mir versprochen, dass sie euch alle unter Androhung von Gewalttaten zum Lesen zwingt! Das wäre zumindest in sofern sinnvoll, als das der One Shot erklärt, warum die beiden in „Verbunden" ein Paar sind, all ihrer Gegensätze zum Trotz. _

_Was wäre diese ff ohne so viele, höchst inspirierende Leser?!_

_Kayla – Wie du siehtst sind sie sich jetzt etwas näher gekommen. Und der Kuss wird nicht ohne Folgen bleiben. Es besteht also Grund zur Hoffnung._

_Fia-sama – Ja, Hermine kommt noch ein paar Mal vor und ist nicht die, die sie zu sein scheint. Allerdings hat sie nicht mehr, als eine Nebenrolle._

_Lord-of-Slytherin – Mit solchem Lob erfreust du ein Snape-Fangirl natürlich (grins). _

_Nora – (lacht) Geht doch, hm? Ja, Severus macht langsam Fortschritte. Keine Sorge, er schafft das noch. Und vielleicht sogar in diesem Jahrhundert. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Kapiteleigene Stellungnahme und Warnung: Ich bin kein Verteidiger ehelicher Tyrannei, ganz gleich welcher Art oder gar von Gewalt. Aber ich halte Harrys Standpunkt für zumindest ein wenig nachvollziehbar. _

_Und stimme Severus darin zu, dass eine Chance wirklich viel ist. _

_Außerdem ein kurzes Chap und Fluff ohne Ende…_

**10. Kapitel**

… **in dem Harry eine Chance bekommt.**

Harry war von dem plötzlichen Kuss nicht weniger überrascht als die Journalisten. Instinktiv hielt er sich etwas kraftlos an Severus fest. Er hatte ihm nicht besonders viel entgegen zu setzten und es war auch kein besonders leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Eher kurz, trocken und rein zweckmäßig – obwohl Harry in diesem Moment weniger über die Beschaffenheit nachdachte. Blitzlichter flammten auf, als die Fotografen das Bild für die Ewigkeit festhalten wollten. Keiner von ihnen wäre auf den Gedanken gekommen, dass dies der erste Kuss des Ehepaares Snape war.

Dann richtete Severus sich wieder auf. Wie immer stand er überaus gerade, fast starr und funkelte die Reporter herrisch an. „Ich denke, dass reicht jetzt." Obwohl er eher leise sprach, verstand man jedes Wort. Die Kameras wurden instinktiv gesenkt, als die beiden Ehrengäste auf den Kamin zu hielten und eine Priese Flohpulver in die Flammen warfen.

„Ich schicke Lucius später eine Eule, er wird es verstehen", sagte Severus mit einem letzten Blick über die Schulter. Er war weder Willens, noch im Stande, sich höflich zu verabschieden.

„Keine Sorge, er ist beschäftigt", murmelte Harry wie Trance zurück und schaffte es gerade noch, nicht mit dem Finger über seine Lippen zu tasten.

Als sie sechsundzwanzig Sekunden später aus dem Kamin in Severus Arbeitszimmer stiegen, hatte der Zaubertrankmeister immer noch den rechten Arm um Harry geschlungen.

„Was.War.Das?!", fragte Harry endlich, nicht wissend, dass er damit exakt Lucius´ Wortlaut wiederholte.

„Ein Kuss. Ich nahm an, dass du bereits einige Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet gesammelt hast", erwiderte Severus staubtrocken. Er ließ Harry los, der noch zu erstaunt war, um zu registrieren, dass sein Ehemann ihn nicht mehr siezte. Allerdings nicht zu erstaunt, um ihn wütend aus den berühmten, grünen Augen anzufunkeln.

„Es war ein sehr kurzer, trockener und nicht besonders einzigartiger Kuss!", fauchte Harry zurück, außer Stande zuzugeben, dass er sich seit ihrer Hochzeitsnacht zumindest einen Kuss gewünscht hatte – wenn sie schon den Rest ihres Lebens zusammen verbringen würden.

„Er war zweckdienlich!", komprimierte Severus das Ereignis auf seine Kernessenz. „Dir muss doch irgendwann aufgefallen sein, dass dieses Beschreibung auf unsere Ehe generell zu trifft."

Kurz dachte Harry daran, den Zaubertrankmeister nach allen Regeln der dunklen Kunst zu verfluchen. Oder zumindest unbeherrscht auf ihn einzuschlagen. Oder ihn noch mal zu küssen, nur dieses eine Mal richtig.

„Ein Zweckbündnis, so wie meine notgedrungene Allianz mit Dumbledore zur Bekämpfung des dunklen Lords oder wie Lucius vorübergehende Zusammenarbeit mit Greyback", dozierte Severus entsetzlich dröge weiter. „Es ist keine Frage von Sympathie, sondern von Prioritäten."

Der ehemalige Doppelspion war seit Jahren nicht mehr angegriffen worden und hatte einen nervenzehrenden Abend hinter sich, dennoch hätte er den Schlag eigentlich kommen sehen müssen. Keine unbeherrschte Ohrfeige, sondern ein formvollendeter Faustschlag mitten ins Gesicht.

„Albus Dumbledore hat dich auf seine Weise geliebt – so wie alle seine Schüler und Freunde. Vermutlich sogar mehr als die meisten", zischte Harry sehr leise. „Sonst hätte er dich niemals darum gebeten, ihn zu töten. Er hat dir vertraut. So viel mehr als allen anderen…" Severus hätte gerne eingewandt, dass Dumbledore ihn nur durchschaut und klug benutzt hatte, aber etwas in Harrys Blick hieß ihn schweigen. Der Gryffindor hatte nicht mehr viel von dem etwas linkschen, aufbrausenden, zu groß geratenen Jungen an sich. Fast hätte man ihn für erwachsen halten können.

Mit langen, schnellen Schritten durchquerte er Severus Arbeitszimmer. „Außerdem verbindet Malfoy und Greyback mit absoluter Sicherheit mehr als ein bisschen Kooperation zwecks Bekämpfung der Lestranges!" Die Tür fiel knallend hinter ihm ins Schloss und Severus hörte die Stufen unter seinen polternden Schritten ächzen.

Er tastete vorsichtig nach seinem linken Auge. Obwohl es noch nicht angeschwollen war, rechnete er fest mit einem formschönen, tief lilafarbenen Veilchen.

Und Severus verspürte nicht das geringste Bedürfnis, etwas geistreichen Sarkasmus über Gewalt in der Ehe zu versprühen.

Viel mehr fragte er sich, was wann schief gelaufen war (… und sprach geistesabwesend einen schmerzstillenden Zauber über sein Auge). Natürlich musste Albus berühmter Goldjunge den manipulierenden, greisen Schulleiter verteidigen. Aber das allein rechtfertigte kaum diesen Gefühlsausbruch und auf keinen Fall die Bemerkung über Lucius und seinen Werwolf. Der Zaubertrankmeister kam zum ersten Mal der Gedanke, dass er möglicher Weise einen Aspekt übersehen hatte.

Ohne es zu merken oder darüber nachzudenken, war er ins Labor gegangen und hatte begonnen Irrwichttränen abzumessen. Vor ihm aufgereiht standen zwei Dutzend Fingergroße Phiolen, die allesamt exakt bis zur Mitte mit eine durchsichten, zährinnenden, im Gegenlicht silbern schimmernden Flüssigkeit gefüllt waren. Severus trug noch immer seine neue Festrobe. Das Feuer war niedergebrannt und die Schwellung inzwischen deutlich zu sehen. Es war fast zwei Uhr morgens.

Ohne den Grund benennen zu können, hatte er das Gefühl sich entschuldigen zu müssen. Was natürlich Unsinn war. Und nicht in Frage kam. Er war nicht derjenige, der die Beherrschung verloren hatte! Außerdem entschuldige Severus sich niemals! (Nun gut, im dritten Schuljahr hatte er sich bei Lucius entschuldigt. Für die Sache mit den Flubberwürmern. Und siebzehn Jahre später noch einmal bei Narzissa. Für die Sache mit Lucius. Manchmal entschuldigte er sich an Lilys Grab – für etwas Unentschuldbares. Aber das waren schließlich absolute Ausnahmen!).

Severus blieb vor seiner eigenen Schlafzimmertür stehen, er horchte in die Stille. Entweder war der Junge in den eisstarren Garten geflohen oder untypisch ruhig. So leise, als könnte er jemanden stören, schlich Severus hinein. Trotz der Finsternis erkannte er die Veränderung sofort. Harry hatte das große Himmelbett in zwei verwandelt und die Vorhänge in seinem zugezogen. (Severus war sich sicher, dass Harrys Bett dunkelrot dekoriert war. Als er sich bei diesem Gedanken ertappte, musste er trotz des angeschwollenen Auges leise lächeln.)

Er stolperte über Harrys Festumhang und den teuren Anzug. Instinktiv las er beides auf. Noch immer im Dunkeln zog Severus sich aus, öffnete tastend Harrys Vorhänge und blieb neben dem Bett stehen. „Eigentlich sollte ich derjenige sein, von dem Gewalt und Verderben droht – und deine Freunde auf der Suche nach Spuren von Schlägen in deinem Gesicht", sagte er leise.

Vor ihm lag ein zusammen gerollter Ball anstelle eines Jungen, vermutlich hätte er bei Licht ein Nest unordentlicher Haare erkannt und knubbelliege Knie.

„Vergiftung", drang aus dem dunklen Bett hervor. Es hörte sich ein bisschen bemüht an, doch es war ein Anfang. „Nach Spuren von Vergiftung."

Severus war froh, dass kein Schniefen aus dem Ball kam. Ein heulender, Rotz triefender Gryffindor erweckte in ihm von jeher nur Ungeduld und Häme. „Ich wäre nicht so Dillethantisch, Spuren zu hinterlassen", stellte Severus zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend richtig.

Vielleicht konnte man das heisere Schnauben als misslungenes Lachen deuten. „Lucius lässt sich von Greyback vögeln", murmelte sein Ehemann halblaut. Es war keine Entschuldigung, aber nicht alle Friedensangebote wurden dadurch gelten gemacht, dass sie deutlich hörbar und wörtlich ausgesprochen wurden.

„Zehn Punkte Abzug für die ordinäre Ausdrucksweise, Mr. Potter!" Severus´ Gehirn verarbeitete die Informationen weit langsamer als seine Zunge. Lucius und Fenrir Greyback?! Er würde dringend mit Narzissa sprechen und herausfinden müssen, in welcher Gesellschaft sich Draco herumtrieb. Außerdem sollte er Lucius vermutlich einen Tiegel Wundsalbe schicken. Den letzten Gedanken begleitete ein sarkastisches, feines Lächeln.

Eine tastende Hand auf seinem Oberschenkel riss ihn zurück in die Gegenwart. Der Ball war verschwunden und an seiner Stelle saß ein Junge in Boxershorts und T-Shirt. „Du hast nichts an. Warum?!"

Plötzlich war Severus Mund entsetzlich trocken. So schleichend, dass er es fast nicht bemerkt hatte, hatte er sich an den vorlauten, hyperaktiven Bengel gewöhnt. An sein Gepolter, die inzwischen übereifrigen Hauselfen, den warmen Körper neben sich im Schlaf. So sehr, dass Severus vergessen hatte, darüber nachzudenken, dass er alt und hässlich war. Und Harry Potter hasste. Oder zumindest nicht besonders mochte…

„Sprachlosigkeit steht dir nicht!", sagte der verdammte Junge leise. Severus wusste trotz der Dunkelheit, dass er lächelte.

„Du hast mich von deinem ersten Schuljahr an verurteilt", hielt Severus hochkonzentriert fest, obwohl das keine Antwort war. Zumindest keine direkte. „Ich war vermutlich dein persönlicher Alptraum. Dein alltäglicher Nemesis."

„Ist dir aufgefallen, dass jeder dieser Sätze auch von mir stammen könnte?", lautete die verdächtig gelassene Antwort.

„Übertreib nicht!"

„Nein, darin bist du viel besser."

„Du hast mich nicht aus Liebe gefragt. Oder auch nur aus Sympathie", startete Severus einen zweiten Versuch.

„Nein, aber vielleicht auch ein klein wenig auch aus Respekt?!", fragte sein junger Ehemann plötzlich sehr vorsichtig.

„Eine seltsame Art Respekt zu zeigen."

Die warme Hand auf seinem nackten Bein verschwand.

„Wir werden niemals vor lauter Verliebtheit für einander überfließen", erklärte Severus nüchtern, aber nicht unfreundlich. Was ihm mehr Verständnis abverlangte, als er jemals für irgendeinen seiner Schüler aufgebracht hatte, Draco Malfoy inklusive. „Oder Liebesschwüre stammeln. Das hier ist kein Groschenheftroman… Oder ein Gryffindormärchen."

„Ich habe nicht mit Flitterwochen gerechnet!", murmelte Harry verlegen.

„Sondern?"

„Mit einer Chance?"

Kurzes Schweigen, dann: „Das ist sehr viel mehr als ich je hatte…"

„Natürlich. Dumm von mir. Ich verstehe…" Der junge Narr versuchte auf der anderen Seite aus dem Bett zu klettern. Wenn seine Sachen jetzt noch am Boden liegen würden, wäre er über sie gestolpert.

„Das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." Obwohl er leise gesprochen hat, hält der magere Schemen inne. „Aber morgen werden die Bettvorhänge wieder dunkelblau."

Mit wesentlich mehr Ruhe, als er tatsächlich empfand kletterte Severus in das Gryffindorhimmelbett und schlug die Federdecke zurück, damit genug Platz für sie beide war. Noch während er das Kissen zurecht rückte, krabbelte Harry wieder ins Bett. Ohne es größer zu zaubern, zumindest nicht in dieser Nacht. Und ohne noch ein weiteres, verbales Duell oder Versöhnungssex, Scheidung oder Liebesschwüre zu riskieren, zumindest nicht in dieser Nacht.

Ansonsten hätte Harry vielleicht erwähnen müssen, dass es Albus Dumbledores Porträt gewesen war, dass ihm überhaupt erst von der Rettung durch eine Ehe erzählt hatte. Und das der ehemalige Schulleiter ihm ausgerechnet Severus Snape vorgeschlagen hatte, weil Albus, genau wie Lucius, dem Zaubertrankmeister ein verborgenes, gutes Herz unterstellte.

Diese Behauptung hätte, nur einmal laut ausgesprochen, vielleicht tatsächlich der Ehe der Snapes ein vorzeitiges Ende gesetzt. So aber rückte Harry schon allein aus Platzmangel so nah an Severus heran, dass der Slytherin vorgeben konnte wirklich nur auf Grund des Enge einen Arm halb um den Jungen zu legen.

**Fortsetzung folgt… **

_Autorennotiz: Ich bin seit zwei Wochen krankheitsbedingt außer Gefecht gesetzt, hauptsächlich auf Grund von Überarbeitung und privatem Stress. _

_Deshalb habe ich dieses Mal nicht alle Reviews einzeln beantwortet, sondern einfach nur still und heimlich das neue Kapitel reingestellt. Was nicht bedeutet, dass ich mich nicht wirklich über jedes Review gefreut habe. Ich hoffe, auf euer Verständnis, nächstes Mal gibt es wieder Antworten. _

_Noch ein Randbemerkung, die mir wirklich am Herzen liegt: In letzter Zeit haben sich die, teilweise wirklich aufdringlichen, Aufforderungen gehäuft doch gefälligst endlich schneller zu schreiben. (Und ich meine damit nicht einen kurzen Halbsatz am Ende eines Review...)_

_Ich weiß, dass niemand gerne auf das nächste Kapitel wartet und bewundere FF-Autoren die trotz Fulltimejob ständig hoch laden und dabei auch noch unglaublich gut sind – aber ich schreibe FF´s nur im meiner Freizeit und zum Spaß, d.h. wenn ich genug Zeit habe. Und im Zweifel gibt es ein paar Dinge, die mir wichtiger sind als Harry Potter. (Ja, wirklich…;) _


End file.
